Shadow of a Doubt
by E.V. Black
Summary: One girl meets the Teen Titans while battling a demon. Her past is secret and is slowly revealed to her.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Prologue **Prologue** The Beginning

_Do you _really _want to hear the horrible truth? Well…I don't really know what to say…I guess I'll start at the beginning…here goes._

_I am…a freak of nature. I was born with powers; some I know that exist and others I have yet to discover. My powers include these: telekinesis, telepathy, strength (don't know if that'd count as one), and finally…having control over darkness and shadows. Cool, huh? Not so for me. I don't even know where I came from…_

_I was abandoned as a baby when I was just born, and I grew up and lived on the streets for almost my entire life…this is hard to tell…Jesus…anyway, well…I never knew who my parents were. Obviously they were disgusted at the powers I was born with…I'm sorry…I just get so…so emotional…who wouldn't cry if they never knew their parents? Screw them, anyhow…they're dirty scumbags filled with shit…_

_I was found just as I was about to starve to death in the depths of a dark alley. A young woman named Gadget, who is thirty right about now, found me and pitied me; cradling me in her arms, she took me into her home and kindly raised me. When I was six, she told me everything and I've known the entire story as long as I've lived._

_Gadget, if I already didn't mention, is not just named so for the gadgets she invents and sells, she also is one herself. She's half human, half robot. Yes…a cyborg…they do in fact exist. There's actually a fair few around here. You'd be surprised at the number…I forget how many there are…_

_So…now you know the horrible and terrifying truth about me. Call me a freak, a weirdo…whatever…I don't give a damn about what you say…I'm too numb already…_

_After I grew up a bit, Gadget allowed me to wander the streets…for some unknown reason or another. I guess she just wanted me to witness and experience the world in which I had been born into and know it so I could be prepared someday for my own challenges. Very reasonable, actually…_

_Gadget taught me martial arts…a little extra self-defense doesn't hurt, you know. You name it, I know it. I may look a little scrawny, delicate, and weak, but don't underestimate my strength…I'm actually stronger than I seem…I'm also very fast…_

_When I was found by Gadget, there was only one thing that she ever discovered that was possibly left by my birth parents…a silver chain with a single silver ring around it with my name, Galen, on it. I love the name Galen…so strange, but I go by many others as well…_

_I currently live on the street, homeless and living as a hermit, alone and isolated. That's just the way I like it. No one to interfere with my thoughts and meditation…wonderful bliss…of course, I oftenly visit Gadget, though. She's always so pleased to see me…I love that. She's like the mom I never had…Jesus, now I'm getting mushy!_

_It's time to tell…farewell…_


	2. Episode 1: Within the Darkness

Episode One Episode One Within the Darkness

Her short, shaggy snow white hair fell in front of her eyes…her eyes, of course, glowed a bright, feverent red; brighter than a tomato. A crescent-shaped scar ran over her right eye, facing left, while another fresh wound, which was bound to be made a scar in the near future, drew blood beside her nose underneath her left eye.

As she faced her demonic opponent, she whispered the very words that would cause its demise.

_"Forces of darkness and shadow, I call to ye…come to me!"_

Her eyes glowed even brighter until they were practically at the point of blinding. The dark night was draped thickly with a heavy silence…all except for the strange, soft whooshing sound that came from the area around them. The creature looked about for the source of the sound, its wolf-like ears perking to listen carefully.

The sound came from the shadows and darkness that were slipping over to the girl's body. The shadows surrounded her, making her body shine with an eerie dark energy, her entire body and face all engulfed by the darkness. The only details that shone through were her fiery eyes that beamed intense anger and hate.

Balls of black fire formed within each hand. She clenched both her pale hands into fists. She rose softly and silently into the air above the creature until she floated right above it, the darkness, shadows, and her mind holding her up.

_"Shadow fire, darkness!"_

She then threw the balls of black fire at the demon, knocking it out just as they hit it. It fell to the ground with a sickly thud, blooding spilling all over the place. She descended to the ground with the utmost grace, almost like a bird landing after a long flight.

The girl didn't wince at the blood, but instead shrugged and turned around. Her eyelids felt heavy with the weight of sleep and her body ached to rest. _Using my powers had drained nearly all of my energy this time. If I'm not careful, next time it just might be my life._

She turned around and faced the dead creature. She unsheathed a small dagger made from silver from her utility belt and cut one of the demon's fierce horns off.

She tucked the horn into a small pack on her belt.

"Well…that's one less demon to deal with…to hell with you."

The creature's body disappeared, but the blood remained.

The girl glanced over her outfit and smirked happily. Her whole entire black leather bodysuit was unscathed and still in perfect condition. Her black boots had not a single scratch on them as well as the black gloves that had long, sharp nails on the tips to wound her enemies.

"Gadget was right. This outfit really _is _unstoppable! Hah!"

This girl was a vigilante…one of the most famous that resided in the city. She had many names; some knew her as Sloane (don't ask why), others as "the Hunter" because she hunted demons and other dangerous creatures.

But the main name she went by, which was feared around the city, was Nightshade.

Nightshade's eyes had long ago retreated back to their original dark violet hue. She lightly shook back the hair that acted as curtains over her eyes.

Just then, Nightshade's eyes beamed white light, her hands motioning to lift herself up with her mind. She smirked to herself. _This telekinesis really does do wonders for transportation._

With her powers of telekinesis, and the energy she had left, she flew herself back to her current home, which was an abandoned apartment all the way at the other end of the city.

As she passed overhead all the buildings, she gazed down with silent awe. The city looked absolutely amazing from above, especially with all the lights that shone from the windows below.

"I love flying."

When she reached the apartment that she lived in, Nightshade descended headfirst into the ground.

"Ow…I'm so weak that I'm beginning to get careless," Nightshade muttered to herself as she lifted herself off the ground and tenderly rubbed where she had hit her head.

"Yep, I'm definitely gonna have a bruise there tomorrow."

She dusted herself off and made her way to her home in the apartments. Nightshade used the remainder of her energy to float her body up the stairs. There, with her mind, she opened the door; its hinges creaked in the heavy silence, but she barely winced from the sound.

_So…so tired…need…rest…_

She floated her body over to a simple cot made up of a worn wool blanket and a soft, plush pillow. She dropped the control her mind had over her body and landed softly on the transportable cot, facing headfirst at the ceiling.

"_Dark change…_ugh…"

Nightshade slammed her eyelids shut as darkness engulfed her and changed her clothes for her from her vigilante outfit into a single, overly large T-shirt with Jack Skelington's grinning face on the front.

Then, Nightshade blacked out and slept deeply until noon.

A shrill beeping suddenly came from Nightshade's belt. Nightshade tossed in her bed and muttered, "Ten more minutes…just ten…"

The beeping got louder and irritated Nightshade so much she sat straight up in her cot. Her short white hair was mussed from sleep and her baggy shirt revealed a bare shoulder. She squinted at the bright sunlight and stepped slowly out of the cot.

"Why in the world would she be calling me at this time?" muttered Nightshade to herself. She took a glance at her Corpse Bride watch; it read one o'clock in the afternoon.

She shrugged. "Eh…"

Nightshade began to rummage around in her Evanescence duffel bag to find the source of the beeping.

She found it buried beneath a ball of her favorite clothes, muffled by the cloth. She extracted her phone from her belt and pressed a button.

"Yeah?"

"Did you drain yourself again?"

Nightshade rolled her eyes.

"Galen, answer me…did you drain yourself again?" inquired the voice, but more softly this time.

"I was fighting a _demon_, Gadget. What do you expect?"

"Galen, for once…please use the devices I supplied to you. And the martial arts. The reason they're there is to keep you from draining your energy all at once."

Galen stepped over her bag and picked up some random clothes and began to change while still talking. She sat on her cot while slipping on a clean shirt.

"And the reason I use my powers is to have better control over them."

"And the more you use your powers, Galen, the weaker you are!"

"Only _after _I'm finished using them. Doesn't make any difference to me, anyway. I'm always tired."

"Galen…" Gadget sighed and spoke once more. "Just come over here."

At that, the phone went dead and Galen threw it over into her bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…sheesh, she's even more of a mother than my birth one!"

Galen, also known as Nightshade, slipped on a pair of baggy black pants with metal chains as a belt and looked over her super cool black skull-and-cross bones T-shirt. She put her feet into her black combat boots and laced them up tight.

She turned around after she was finished and looked over the mess in the apartment.

"Well…this was definitely fun while this lasted…okay, let's do this!"

With her mind, Galen folded her clothes and placed them neatly within her bag. She then lifted the cot up into the air and minimized it to a portable size. The black energy faded once the bag zipped itself up.

Galen swung it around her left shoulder and was off through the window lifted by her own telekinesis. She communicated to Gadget through her mind with her powers of telepathy.

_Where should I meet you, Gadget? You always change your hideout constantly._

_Galen, meet me in the alley. You know which one._

_Right. Thanks._

Galen broke the link with Gadget and sped her pace so that she'd meet her in time.

Galen reached the alley Gadget had mentioned to her. This was the one that Gadget said where she had discovered Galen as an infant.

_Gadget…you here?_

"Yeah…thanks for coming and not being stubborn about it…for once."

Galen swiveled around, hearing the smile in Gadget's voice. She hugged her tightly as Gadget became surprised.

"What's with the sudden burst of affection?"

"It's just good to see you, Gadget. I missed you."

Galen loosened herself from Gadget so that she'd get a good view of her, and vice-versa.

Gadget's human side had mocha skin and luscious caramel-brown locks that tumbled over her left shoulder, but her robot side shone with a lustrous tint since Gadget polished it nearly every day. Her robot side was made up of different gears and devices, working together to keep her in perfect balance.

"You look so much older, Galen, you know that? So much more…mature. And that's a big change, even for you."

Galen let out a snort and crossed her arms.

"What? You don't think I'm mature enough for you?"

"No…just somewhat childish."

"I'm fourteen. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to act a bit more like your age. Now, come on. I'll lead you to my new place."

"How would I know what a fourteen year-old girl acts like? I've never even met a single person my own age before!"

Gadget didn't answer, but led Galen through a series of tunnels which led from the alley that twisted and turned until one could no longer keep track of them.

"I don't see…anything…"

Galen trailed off when she entered a magnificent place that was brought to life by the sound of many, many machines and devices.

"Wow…"

"Like it?"

"Yeah!" Galen exclaimed, gently touching a small cell phone-like gadget.

"What you're touching would be a universal phone with a tracker and the latest game system built in."

"Double wow!"

"Now, what I want to give _you_ is something really special. Follow me."

Galen was led by Gadget into a separate room that was scattered with spare parts everywhere.

"What is this place for?"

"Testing lab. This is where I try out and fix the bugs in new devices I've invented. When they're perfect, I either sell them or give them to you. Or just keep them for my own use."

"What did you want to show me?"

"This."

Gadget uncovered a blanket from a flat-looking thing. When the cloth was raised, Galen gaped at it in wonder and Gadget gazed at the device with a proud look. It was a metallic silver laptop that looked more advanced than any kind Galen had ever seen in her entire life.

"What kind of laptop is it?" she asked in wonder as she softly touched the technology, running a hand over its smooth surface.

"The best and only one of its kind you'll ever find. It has the best Internet service and it also has a tracker (for those real big enemies of yours), a built-in communicator, a danger sensor and lots of memory for those big projects."

"And…this is for me?"

"Yep, all for you. Didn't I tell you that I'd always have something new everytime you came over to my place?"

"Oh my God…this is way too much! Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

Galen looked at Gadget with thankful eyes expectedly.

Gadget rubbed her chin with her mechanical hand as if thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, there is _something_ you can do. Try to please use the gadgets I've kindly given you and the martial arts I've taught you. I just…I just don't want you to die from the lack of energy."

"Well…sure. But I'm _not _making any promises about that. All I can say is that I'll try."

Gadget smiled and placed a loving hand on Galen's shoulder.

"That's all I ask for, Galen."

"I have to…go now," she said, jutting her thumb at the doorway. Galen gave Gadget an embrace. "But it was _so _good to see you again."

"You, too. Stay safe and visit anytime you want. I'll be here for a while. And…please try not to use up your energy all at once and check in at least every week, if not every day."

Galen stopped at the doorway and saluted Gadget with her index and middle finger, which was her way of saying farewell.

"Will do. See ya, Gadget."

Galen then turned around and made her way through the lab and out through the tunnels that led back to the surface and through a secret door that led to the alley.

Then Galen's eyes changed to a blinding white and she lifted herself off the ground with her mind and flew back to her apartment to nap the day away until the darkness of the night overcame the city.

She awoke with a start as a high beeping sounded from her bag.

"Mmm…what is it now?"

Galen jumped out of her cot, which she had set up once more in the abandoned apartment she discovered a while back. She rummaged through her bag and finally found the new laptop Gadget had given her earlier that day. She ran a hand through her messy bed hair as she opened the laptop. She squinted as the bright screen almost blinded her in the darkness, but made out an icon that had come up.

It pictured a map of the city with each location carefully detailed and labeled so that Galen knew where she was going and what it looked like almost exactly. She scanned the screen with her eyes and discovered the source of the beeping. She widened her big eyes in realization. _This is the danger sensor. Something big must be happening…_

She saw a big red dot pulsing largely in the downtown area of the city. Information popped up on the screen when she clicked the dot with the mouse.

_Natural Substance__: Made of hardened lava_

_Powers/Controls__: Has powers over heat, lava, and magma_

_Energy Source__: The sun and other components similar such as lightbulbs and electricity_

"Hmm…fascinating. I know my enemy before I even see them. Cool. Now I know what I'm actually up against."

Galen closed the laptop and hopped up onto her feet, slamming her eyelids shut. She summoned the powers that lay deep within the depths of her soul and felt them begin to bubble to the surface.

_"Dark change!"_

Darkness flowed over her figure and switched her nightshirt with her vigilante outfit; thus, she became Nightshade.

The darkness receded to the ground but still pulsed around the outline of her body. She slowly opened her eyes, which were beaming red once more, and savored the delicious power that gushed through her veins and in her blood. It felt so good to be strong.

Nightshade then leapt out of the open window and flew with the power of darkness as her wings beating upon the wind. Her bright red eyes searched the downtown for her newfound nemesis.

Her eyes locked on the very target in which she was in search for. The lava creature was shooting blasts of lava through its fists and onto the ground, which hissed at the touch of the heat. People ran in many different directions, trying to escape the dangerous beast that ravaged their home.

Nightshade halted in mid-air and put her arms and clenched fist out in front of her, and she darted to the monster with speed that even an arrow couldn't match. She then placed her arms beside her body as she sped towards the creature.

Nightshade swerved up in a graceful arch as her eyes now glowed crimson with fury.

"Hey, you monster!"

The monster turned around to look at Nightshade and narrowed its blood-red eyes at her.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Why don't you back to hell where you belong, demon?"

By this time, the demon was so angry that magma welled up from beneath the ground and headed straight for her. Nightshade dodged the blasts with ease and placed her hands on her hips as she wavered there in the sky.

"That's all you got? Sheesh, I've seen better! Try some of this!"

Her eyes shone brighter and were now almost pink. Her heart pounded with adrenaline, beating through and through with excitement and strength. Sweat dripped from her forehead, but she didn't notice.

_"Forces of darkness and shadow, I call to ye…come to me!"_

Her leather-clad body became a magnet for all the darkness and shadows in the area. It surrounded her and gave her the extra boost that she needed to carry on with her duties.

_"Dark shade, shadow!"_

Shadows streamed down her arms and swallowed her hands with their darkness. Energy buzzed in her ears, sweat flowing more easily. Nightshade smirked tauntingly at the beast, which shook with rage at her actions.

Just as she was about to attack, a single voice rang out in the night.

"Titans, go!"

She turned to see what the distraction was and saw five figures of varied sizes charging towards the monster.


	3. Episode 2, Part 1: Titans Tower

Episode Two, Part One Episode Two, Part One Titans Tower

At first, Nightshade was puzzled by their sudden appearance and thought, _Who the heck are these guys? _

She continued to observe them carefully and warily because they might just be new villains come to beat the crap out of her along with the demon.

But Nightshade wasn't so sure if they were allies or enemies because when they appeared in the light, their costumes were just as elaborate as hers.

The first person that came charging out of the darkness was a short, scrawny boy about the height of Nightshade herself. He wore an outlined black mask with clear white spaces that covered his eyes. His hair was gelled back against his head with some hair sticking straight up at the ends. His costume was made up of greens, yellows, and reds, and the outside of his cape was green while the inside was yellow. A single label on the upper-right side of his costume had a single letter "R" on it. Around his waist, he bore a fancy utility belt.

Next came a half-human, half-machine cyborg like Gadget, except for the fact that his size was bulkier and heavier than hers was and he had a single mechanical red eye.

After that appeared a girl with red hair and glowing green eyes who floated above the two. She wore a strange and alien purple mini-skirt, shirt, boots, and glove-like sleeves that only covered her arms. Her skin was tanned a light orange, and her costume appeared to be made out of some sort of plastic-like material.

A green boy with green hair and eyes wearing a purple and black costume stood by the other side of the boy who bore the utility belt and "R" letter. He stood in a fighting stance and seemed to be somewhat childish.

The last figure wore a dark blue cape over her features. The hood of her cape shrouded her face in darkness, except for her eyes, which appeared to be a deep, deep blue. Nightshade could see that her skin was a light gray and that she floated calmly like nothing big was happening.

At the words, the boy with the mask and the rest of his group started at the beast. The demon, too, was staring at them with profound interest and deep loathing.

One thing that she noticed about all of them as they ran and flew at the monster was that they were all teens. And that they looked to be about her age.

A mighty and deafening roar that erupted from the demon reminded Nightshade what she was here to do.

She rose up higher into the air, about a few inches higher than the creature was tall and prepared to attack. The darkness and shadows, which she controlled, swirled around her body and she enjoyed the feeling.

Unknowingly, the girl in the blue cape and the other in purple commenced in their siege on the demon, the red-haired one attacking with green starbolts and the other with what looked like her mind power. The cyborg was thrusting random objects at it while the green boy had transformed into a T-rex and attempted to kick the thing's butt along with the masked boy.

Nightshade glared at all of them and shouted, "Stand down!"

They all gave her a glance but commenced their attack.

Nightshade shook with frustration and shouted once more, but louder and harsher than ever before.

"I said…STAND DOWN!"

At this, they stopped and stared at her, the masked boy glaring at her with rage. She descended to the ground with her power pulsing, ready for usage.

Nightshade came into a fighting stance the moment she touched the ground. The masked boy walked up next to her and formed a fighting position, too, but Nightshade stared at him with frustration.

She swiveled her head in his direction, her eyes glowing brightly.

"I said to stand down!" Her gaze softened. "I don't want you all to get hurt."

"Right. Guys, stand back!"

The teens took a few steps back and became ready for what she about to throw at the demon.

"Thanks…_Dark shade, shadow!"_

Disks of black shadow formed in her hands and she rose into the air once more, throwing them at the creature. The creature was only weakened but sent heat waves at her. She dodged them with great finesse and smirked.

"Whoa…" said the green boy.

Nightshade then released her ultimate power.

_"Darkness…shadow…come to me! Dreaded dark shadow!"_

A dark shadow swept over the creature and he attempted to swat it away like it was only a teensy fly, but it overcame him and forced him to land onto the ground.

"Ah!" she shrieked as her energy dwindled.

With one last burst of energy and darkness from Nightshade, the creature disappeared.

Nightshade turned to the teens and smirked only a little before the darkness and shadows that were in her control disappeared adruptly. Her eyes shut and she grimaced, blacking out before she hit the ground.

The cyborg caught Nightshade in his arms and turned to the masked boy.

"Should we take her to the Tower?"

"Yeah…come on, guys. Let's go home."

"Who is she?" asked the green boy.

"Yes…she has the most unusual hair color. Do you think she is like me, Robin?"

Robin shook his head at the red-haired girl, who floated still in mid-air. The look on her face was that of a confused child.

"No, it's likely she's from here. Though…I had no idea more teens like us lived right _here_."

The teens headed back to their home, which was a T-shaped tower that overlooked the bay on a high, green hill.

Once they were all in the tower, the cyborg entered an empty room along with the other curious teens. He laid her on the bed gently and stood back, observing her carefully as did the other teens.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" asked the cyborg.

"I don't know, Cyborg. Depends on what side she's on," answered Robin, looking at the girl with narrowed eyes.

Cyborg, too, stared at the girl. Suddenly, as he watched, darkness overcame and consumed her body. When the darkness retracted, it left her in a normal outfit, which consisted of baggy black pants with chains as a belt, a black shirt with a leering white skull and crossbones and black combat boots on her feet.

They all stared in awe except for the girl in the blue cape, whose hood was down now and revealed short, pale violet hair and a small reddish-black diamond shape on her forehead between her black eyebrows. Her face was calm and serene.

"How…how did she do that?" asked the green boy.

"I have no idea," replied Robin.

Beast Boy looked at her and went, "Oh…"

"Well…we might as well let her get some rest. She's probably not gonna be waking up anytime soon by the looks of it. So…who'll stay here and watch her?" asked Robin.

Everyone except the blue-caped girl backed away.

She rolled her eyes at them.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Raven," said the red-haired girl hyperly as she scooted out of the room with a big grin on her face.

Raven ignored the red-haired girl and glanced at the mysterious girl. She blinked her eyes once at her and treaded over to the window area and sat down. Raven folded her legs and began to relax, floating off the ground and mediating silently. She chanted, _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"_

Her eyes stayed closed and her mind wandered to the outer reaches of the universe. She felt her powers under her control, completely submerged in tranquility.

Raven meditated for some time until she came to and opened her eyes. Her head was clear and she could hear herself think.

She stood and wandered over to observe the mysterious girl more closely. Raven looked down at her serene face and furrowed her brow.

"She must be in an energy coma…all that energy she used before…no wonder."

Raven kept staring at the girl in thought.

"Maybe this'll work…"

Raven placed her palm on the girl's forehead, closing her eyes and concentrating hard. With her powers of empathy, she managed to unlock the girl's feelings. Emotions of many kinds washed over her all at once like a tidal wave. It was unlike anything Raven had ever experienced in her entire life.

First came the familiar feeling of abandonment that Raven often knew herself. It hurt her heart so much that she grimaced. Then came a wave of both combined sadness and internal pain. Raven doubled over on the floor while wrapping her arms around herself.

"No…no…must…must fight it…"

The last feeling was a relief from all the others. Warmth and comfort spread throughout her entire body with just a touch of ice to it. Raven felt better, though, but took a few deep breaths just for the sake of it. She stood slowly while staring down at the girl with a neutral look on her face.

"What have you been through?"

Raven attempted to touch the girl's mind again, but to go much deeper this time to find out her identity. Barriers blocked her way, though, but Raven weaved her way through the cracks and into her mind.

_What are you doing here?_ asked a demanding voice.

_Why are you in an energy coma?_

_If you must know…I'll tell you…I am tired after a long usage of my powers. It wears me out. And apparently I went too far this time._

_Where did you get them?_

_I…was born with them. Tell me who you are._

_Are you dangerous?_

_Only if you threaten me. If that occurs…let's just say that you don't want to know what I'm _really _capable of…_

_Good._

_How did you get into my mind?_

_Not here. When you're awake._

_That…will be a while…good-bye…_

Raven opened her eyes and took more deep breaths. She glanced at the girl with sudden interest.

"How is she?"

Raven turned around to acknowledge Robin's presence. She blinked at him as he entered the room and sauntered over to the bed.

"She looks stronger when she's in her costume," he commented.

"She's in an energy coma."

"Is that good?"

"Apparently. I spoke with her through her mind. She used up her energy too much. She's regenerating."

"Well…any idea when she'll at least be awake?"

Raven lowered her head and shook it from side to side.

"Right…we'll have to wait, then."

Robin stood beside the bed and continued to watch the girl along with Raven.

"Were you able to find out who she was?"

"No…she didn't tell me." Raven looked out the window. "She keeps her secrets safe…"

"How so?"

"Her mind is protected by a series of strong, sturdy barriers."

"Impressive."

Robin stared at her more intently.

"She's powerful," was all he said as the hours passed and both Raven and Robin watched her for any signs of life.

Besides the steady breathing of her chest moving up and down, he would've thought that she was dead. Raven moved over to the window and once more began to meditate, her cape floating serenely in the space around her.

The door creaked to life and the red-haired girl's head popped in, revealing big, green eyes underneath two small red eyebrows.

"Hey, Starfire."

She smiled a huge smile and waved, opening the door more to let herself in.

"Hello, Robin and Raven! Is…she not yet slumbering any more?"

"No…she hasn't opened her eyes even once so far. Raven touched her mind and found out that she's regenerating, though."

"That is sad…I have brought some of the pizza Beast Boy and Cyborg requested many hours ago. I thought you would want the snack."

She showed Robin a half-empty pizza box that she was holding behind her back and held it up with a little smile and happy eyes. Robin smiled back at her with affection glittering in the eyes behind his mask.

"Thanks, Starfire."

"Raven, do you desire any pizza?"

She opened one eye and closed it again.

"No thanks," she muttered.

"That is fine," replied Starfire, biting into the cheesiness of the pizza. "Mmm! Delicious!"

Starfire giggled happily and bit into it twice, taking two big chomps out of it. Robin smiled at her and ate his pizza slowly while pondering the recent evens of the day over in his mind.

He then heard a thump. He smirked grew even wider.

"You guys can come in, you know. There's no need to listen at the door."

At that, both Beast Boy and Cyborg fell into the room on top of each other, looking up at them and smiling as if saying, "I didn't do it."

Beast Boy stood and dusted himself off and went to sit down at the other side of Robin. Cyborg stood behind Robin.

"Is she making any progress?"

"Not that I know of, but she looks stronger."

"Think we should feed her?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think _after _she wakes up would be a good time," retorted Raven, standing up and walking over to where the girl lay.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Beast Boy.

"I have no idea. I've never seen others like us in this area that weren't good or evil. I can't even be sure which side she's on."

"Just so you know, I need silence if I attempt to find more about her," snapped Raven quietly with a single, creepy look.

Everyone immediately shut their mouths, and Raven pressed on with her work.

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on what her goal was, placing her palm once again on the girl's forehead. Raven dove into the watery abyss of the girl's mind, swimming through many different thoughts until she reached the main center of it where gargantuan barricades stood, steadfast and watchful. Raven locked herself into the barricades and easily gained entry.

_You're back…why?_

_My friends and I want to know who you are and where you come from._

_That's not your secret to share, now is it? Why? What good will it do you?_

_We're trying to _help _you, if you haven't noticed._

_How can I know if you're not lying? You could be my enemies! Any one of you could! Why should I trust you?_

_No reason but…it's just common sense._

_Good point…_

_I'm not forcing you. We're just curious._

_Well…if you're not enemies, you must be allies…you sound kind enough. But…I'll tell you when I wake up. I'd rather everyone hear it all at once…._

_Right._

Once again Raven broke her connection to the girl's mind and noticed that everyone was staring at her weirdly.

Robin was the first to come to his senses and asked, "What did she say?"

"You'll find out when she wakes up."

"That could be anytime!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Any idea on how to speed up this regeneration-thingy of hers?"

Raven glanced at him and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Regeneration coma. And, no. Depending on how much energy she spent, it could take from a day to a month."

Everyone looked from her to the girl and back to Raven again with big eyes. By this time, Raven was in her meditation state chanting, _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"_

"Well…I guess we'll have to wait it out then," sighed Cyborg. Suddenly a lightbulb flashed on and off in his head. "Hey, guys! I have an idea. How about we go play video games?"

"Nah. I'd rather be here when she wakes up," answered Robin, locking his gaze straight on the girl's face.

"Me, too," Beast Boy chimed in.

"Agreed!" said Starfire enthusiastically.

Cyborg sighed again and took a seat next to Starfire.

The hours dragged on as they sat there. Raven kept meditating while chanting her mantra in soft murmurs; Starfire had grown accustomed to twiddling her thumbs and jumping all over the place until Raven told her to stop. Beast Boy and Cyborg had a staring contest to see who would last the longest, but Robin kept busy by simply watching the girl and trying to decipher where she had possibly gotten her mysterious powers.

The sun in the sky lowered slowly until it wavered over the horizon and dropped below, leaving the entire world completely shrouded in darkness. It was at this time that Raven halted her meditation and got up to observe the girl. The lights automatically switched on as she came over to see the girl.

"_When_ is she going to wake up? I'm bored!" complained Beast Boy.

"Ditto," added Cyborg, balancing his head on a balled fist.

"What is this 'ditto' you speak of?" inquired Starfire curiously.

"It means 'same with me,'" explained Robin, not turning to look at any of them.

Just then all of them stood erect as a soft groan pierced the thick silence. All of them gathered around the girl, who lifted her eyelids slowly, taking in her surroundings.

Then, her eyes widened in fright and suspicion as she realized there were people crowded around her in a strange room she had never seen before.

Nightshade's eyes darted frantically from side to side warily. Before anybody saw her, she leapt up to fast that she was barely a blur to the naked eye. She stood up on the firm, but cushy, bed in a fighting stance.

Everyone but Raven and Robin backed away; Raven held no fear in her bored expression, but Robin panicked a bit.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" shrieked Nightshade, her violet eyes beginning to glow a bright red. Darkness and shadows were attracted to her body like a giant magnet pulling anything metal its way, swirling mostly around her fists.

Robin's eyes went wide with surprise and fear.

"Whoa," murmured Beast Boy.

She held up a shadowball and aimed to throw it at them. Beast Boy and Starfire cowered behind Cyborg who stood straight and tall and ready for anything that she threw at them.

"Tell me, or else," she threatened.

"Take it easy. You're not—"

At that moment, Nightshade's eyes turned normal and she closed them, her body wobbling to and fro.

"—strong enough."

She was about to fall when Cyborg caught her and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder. Nightshade moaned and opened her eyes sluggishly.

"I think…I think I need to lie down…oh…"

Cyborg gently laid her on the bed as easily as a porcelain doll. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and attempted to sit up with Cyborg aiding her.

"Feel better?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded and supported herself by placing both hands on the bed.

"Where exactly am I, who are you, and how the heck did I get here?" she asked in all once breath while placing a hand to her temple. Her head was throbbing painfully and her body ached everytime she dared move. Nightshade had never felt so weak before in her entire life. She had always been strong.

By this time, Starfire and Beast Boy had stopped hiding and were just as curious as Robin.

"God, my head hurts so much…"

Nightshade tenderly rubbed her temples with the thumbs of her hands. Robin looked at her with sympathy in his masked eyes. Raven watched her with a neutral and calm countenance on her face, eyes devoid of anything but the interest she could not rid from them.

Robin turned to Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"Guys…why don't you go out so that Raven and I can explain everything to her?"

They went out reluctantly, looking back at her over their shoulders with curious expressions.

Robin sat down right next to Nightshade with Raven wavering around in the corner of the room, observing the two carefully with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well…this is kinda awkward, but…we're called the Teen Titans."

"Huh…I thought you guys were just a myth, but you really _are _real…cool."

"Anyway, this is our headquarters, Titans Tower."

"Go on."

"Anyway, you were fighting a creature or something…"

"Demon," she corrected.

"Right, demon. You were fighting a demon when we appeared."

"Yeah…I remember that…"

"You told us to stand down because you…you didn't want us to get hurt…and after using your powers, you suddenly fell and blacked out. Cyborg caught you, by the way."

"The guy with the machine half? I'll have to thank him when I see him."

Robin smirked. "No need to. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are listening at the door right now."

His smile grew wider when he heard a _thump _and a groan of pain outside of the room. He shook his head and looked out the window.

"And then, we brought you back here where you rested nearly the entire day and woke up, prepared to attack us."

"Yeah…really sorry about that…I didn't know…"

It was now Nightshade's turn to blush. She cleared her throat and turned away, also, shrugging her shoulders.

"I almost forgot how Raven played a part. Raven, introduce yourself, why don't you?"

At the sound of her name, Raven stood beside the edge of the bed where Nightshade was sitting and continued to stare at her.

"Do you still consider us allies?"

"Yeah…wait a minute…you're the one who was communicating with me during my rest!" Nightshade recalled.

"Yes."

"How can you do that? Nobody's ever been able to do that."

"Let me show you…"

Raven concentrated hard on a random object in the room. Black energy appeared, surrounding and lifting it into the air. Raven set the object back down with finesse.

"You have telekinesis."

Raven bowed her head in response.

Nightshade stared at her hands in awe, but a wave of seriousness flashed in her eyes and she looked at Raven again.

"You're like me."

"Somewhat similar," she commented, shrugging farther into her dark blue cape, watching her with acceptance and interest.

Nightshade nodded. Just then, her stomach rumbled and she grinned with embarrassment.

Robin looked at her with amusement.

"I'm guessing you're pretty hungry, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding. "Pretty much."

"Okay…I'll tell the guys they can come in here while I'm gone as long as long as they hold off on the questions until I get back. I won't be long. You can hold off that long, right?"

It was now Nightshade's turn to look at him with amusement.

"I'll be fine."

After that, Raven and Nightshade shared a single moment of silence.

"You're strong." And that's all Raven got to say because at that particular moment, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire practically came charging in as soon as the door opened.

Starfire, being the first, stopped adruptly, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to ram into her and knock into her. The three all fell to the ground while Raven crossed her arms and shook her head at them while Nightshade looked at them in confusion.

"Hello, new friend!" greeted Starfire, her words muffled from underneath the other two.

They all got up and brushed themselves off while Starfire watched Nightshade with a curious gaze.

"I am Starfire!" said Starfire, shutting her eyes and smiling happily.

"Beast Boy. B for short."

"Cyborg."

"Cool names."

"New friend, please tell us, what is yours?"

"Nah, not until everyone's here. Including your masked friend."

"Robin? He'll be back," replied Cyborg. "He told us not to ask any…um…_nosy _questions, right, Star?"

"Oh…yes…many apologies, Cyborg."

"Bugging her, guys?"

Robin then entered the room with fast food in one hand along with a bottle of Coke and cups in the other.

"It's about time, dude. I was getting restless," said Beast Boy.

"Uh-huh…you okay?" Robin asked Nightshade.

"Yeah…I feel a little dizzy, but I think that's because of the lack of nourishment. Eating'll probably help."

Robin held up the food and the bottle of Coke.

"That's where I come in. Come on, let's eat."

Nightshade quickly chose her food, a triple decker cheeseburger with large fries on the side and a single cup of caffeine free Diet Coke, because the other Titans were eyeing the food hungrily except for Beast Boy, who had a tofu burger in one hand, and Raven, who just took a cupful of Coke.

While the other Titans practically gobbled down their food hungrily, with Starfire biting into a burger and smiling, Nightshade nibbled her food only a little. Sure, she was really ravenous, but what if you just woke up in a room full of complete strangers with no idea exactly where you were besides being in Titans Tower?

Nightshade grew more confident, though, and took more gargantuan mouthful of her burger with Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy staring at her in awe. Then, she started on her fries, which she practically shoved down her throat.

Nightshade choked then, coughing hysterically until she took a sip of coke.

"Ah…that's better."

She noticed the Titans staring at her.

"What?"

They returned to their food, eyeing her interestedly every once so often.


	4. Episode 2, Part 2: Titans Tower

Episode Two, Part Two

**Episode Two, Part Two**

Titans Tower

After just a few minutes of chow time, Nightshade knew what had to be done, and it had to be done now.

"So…down to business," announced to Robin, glancing at Nightshade. "Care to tell us your name?"

Nightshade smirked and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, crossing her arms as she stood.

"Sure you wanna know?"

Starfire nodded eagerly, grinning a wide smile at her.

"Alright…well…I have many names. Many of you probably have heard of someone called 'the Hunter.'"

They looked at her with puzzled expressions.

Robin was the first one to speak up among them.

"I've heard of the Hunter. Heard he's a great demon chaser and is really strong."

"I have many names, and 'the Hunter' is one of them."

"Wh-? You're…the Hunter?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Yep, but…I prefer to go by 'Nightshade.'"

Still recovering from their shock, except for Raven, who stood away in a corner carefully observing the scene, the Titans shook their heads in disbelief.

"This true?" inquired Cyborg.

"I would never lie except to fool my enemies…and you guys aren't my enemies."

"Then, you do not hate us?" asked Starfire excitedly.

Nightshade shrugged and Starfire jumped up and flew around the room filled with ease and happiness.

Nightshade snorted and shook her head, shoving her hands into her deep pockets.

"You're…pretty powerful," said Robin.

"Thanks…"

"Where did you get your powers?"

"Born with'em."

"Where…do you come from?"

"I…live on the other side of the city. I've never seen the Teen Titans in action before. It was pretty cool to see, especially you. By the way you held your ground, you seemed confident in your actions."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"How would you know?"

"I know martial arts myself. You name it, I know it."

"Karate?"

"Yep."

"Tae Kwan Doe?"

"Yeah."

"Jujitsu?"

"No dib."

Though Robin tried his best not to show it, he was actually really impressed. He never knew another superbeing that knew martial arts. Except for Starfire's older sister Blackfire.

"Huh…hey, do you have any place to stay?"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Well…I live in an abandoned apartment on the other side of the city in the worn downtown area."

"We have an extra room here if you do wanna stay here…only if you want, of course."

"Well…I guess I'll gather up my stuff right now."

"You are leaving?" asked Starfire.

"Nope…just watch."

Nightshade shut her eyes and bowed her head, her short hair partly draping her face. She felt the darkness and shadows creep upon her body. In the room, the darkness slipped around her body, forming a transparent ball of shadow energy.

"Nightshade, I don't think that's such a good idea."

She ignored Robin and continued to summon more shadow until the ball around her was thicker than it had been seconds before. Her white hair grew wild in the space around her head.

"_Shadow summon!"_

The room tilted slightly and returned to normal as she slowly opened her eyes, which were a dark crimson in color. From the shadows, her things appeared all packed in her Evanescence bag.

Her eyes gradually faded away to their original violet hue; all of the Titans except Raven appeared spellbound by her strength, even if it was only a miniscule amount.

"Frea-ky," commented Beast Boy, staring in awe first at Nightshade then her bag and back to her again.

"Impressive!" shrieked Starfire, her big emerald eyes glittering with adoration.

"Could you yell any _louder_?" said Raven as she held a hand to one ear and winced.

"I am sorry, Raven. Truly sorry."

Raven rolled her eyes.

Nightshade wobbled a bit from the sudden burst of energy she had wasted. Robin wrapped an arm around her waist before she could fall.

"Thanks," Nightshade said as she stood by herself with a slight tremor in her stance. "So…I guess I'll be bunking here, huh?"

She glanced at Robin and he shrugged.

"Guess so…"

"Don't mean to be rude or anything, but…can I please have some privacy?"

"Oh…yeah, sure."

All of the Titans filed out of the room except for Raven, who lingered for a moment to stare at her and then left the room, too.

Nightshade released a sigh of relief and fell backwards on the bed that was supposedly hers. She gazed up at the ceiling with her small, pale arms by her sides. She raised a hand and fingered the silver ring that Gadget had found her wearing when she was just an infant long ago. She ran the tip of her finger over the fancily scripted letters that formed her real name, Galen.

At that moment, she leapt up from her bed and strode over to her bag and pulled out the brand new silver laptop Gadget had given her the day before. She flipped the top up and allowed it to automatically boot up (which Nightshade thought was pretty darn cool).

She tapped her fingers lightly on the white desk while the laptop completed its process of booting. With the finger mouse, Nightshade explored the rest of the computer. She clicked on the media player and found all her favorite bands, including Evanescence, the Gathering, the Birthday Massacre, and singers all there. Nightshade smiled knowingly as she rested her chin in her left hand.

She clicked on Evanescence's latest song "Call Me When You're Sober" and turned up the volume just enough to fill the room with Amy Lee's haunting voice. The song began with Amy playing the piano while singing.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Then, she halted her piano playing while a guitar solo ripped right through the silence, pounding Nightshade's ears as she was filled with some sort of dark, eerie joy she always felt when she heard Evanescence play.

_Should I let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_We're only deceiving_

_Ourselves and I'm sick of the lie_

_And you're too late_

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Nightshade bobbed her head hard to the slight guitar solo.

_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting_

_To loose you own game_

_Selfishly hated_

_Not wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And you're too late_

_So, don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it 'cause it's over_

_How could I _

_Have burned paradise?_

_How could I?_

_You were never mine_

_So, don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made up your mind_

_Hehe…_

"I love Amy…heh…"

Nightshade chose another song; this time it was Greenday's "Wake Me When September Ends." Nightshade bobbed her head along slowly with the beat and clicked on the Internet link. The server popped up and Nightshade formed an "O" with her mouth. Everything was so definite and precise…perfect for whenever she needed to search for something she really, really wanted to find.

_Gadget really outdid herself this time. I wonder what she has in store for me next…?_

She exited the server and drew up an empty blog-like thing.

"My…she even remembered to put a journal on here for me! Gadget's the best. I wish I could give her something, but…I have nothing."

Nightshade tapped her nails on the white desk, but she couldn't think of a single thing to do for Gadget in return for everything she had done for her.

The computer journal consisted of many different tools; it was very similar to Microsoft Word, only an advanced version of it with other knick-knacks besides the basics. Nightshade began to type in the recent events that had happened to her in the last few hours she had been there at Titans Tower.

_They're like me…in a way. The Titans consist of different kids around my age. My age! Can you believe it? Anyway, there's Robin, who doesn't seem to have any powers whatsoever, Starfire (I think she's some sort of alien…don't know), who can shoot starbolts or something, Beast Boy (he's green!), who can morph into different types of animals plus extinct ones, Cyborg (just like his name), and Raven…she was the one who hacked into my mind when I was in my regeneration coma…she's mysterious…I have absolutely no idea what she can do. I think she has some sort of mind powers…maybe she has telekinesis like me?? _

_I got here at Titans Tower by using way too much of my energy up. Gadget's always warning me about how I should be careful…if I tell her about this, she's really going to blow! I…just have no idea how to keep my control of the darkness and shadows under check without wasting my day's energy and good sleeping time. _

_Which brings me to wonder…do I have any undiscovered powers?? That might be cool…like white laser beams emitting from my eyes! Way cool! Or…or…I could fly naturally without using my telekinesis…less of a burden…not that I mind, of course…hehehe…_

"What's that?" asked a voice suddenly.

Nightshade grew rigid and literally jumped at least two feet up into the air. When her breathing was back to normal, she turned around to glare at Robin, who could barely contain his laughter.

"Y-you…jumped! I c-can't…believe that! You a-actually jumped!"

"That is _not _funny!"

"And…oh…the look on your face! Priceless!"

Nightshade narrowed her eyes even further and turned back to her journal, which she automatically saved and exited.

Robin regained his serious persona and raised an eyebrow at Nightshade.

"Seriously…what was that?"

"None of your business."

Robin curiously eyed the laptop and Nightshade nodded once, giving him approval to explore it. He picked it up delicately as if it were a newborn infant and touched the keyboard gently with the fingertips of another hand. They padded softly under the weight of his fingers. He fingered the intricate patterns on the outside cover of the laptop, tracing them slowly.

"This is…amazing," he breathed, glancing at Nightshade. "Did you make this yourself?"

She shook her head.

"No…a friend of mine made it for me. She makes lots of stuff for me…weapons, the latest technology, small smoke bombs…the works."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's the best. She's half human, half machine just like your friend Cyborg."

"Huh…cool…say, were you really born with your powers?"

"Yeah…never knew my parents, though."

"Why? What happened to them?"

Nightshade turned away from Robin.

"No idea. Maybe they're dead or missing. I could really care less."

"Why?"

"Look, I'd…rather not talk about that right now, if that's okay. I really don't mean to be rude or anything."

"That's alright. Do you wanna see the rest of the Tower?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," she smirked standing up. Robin was surprised to find that she was exactly his height, if not a few inches taller. Robin led the way out of the room. When the door slid shut, she caught a glimpse of a single name on the door: _Terra_.

"Hey…who's…_Terra_?"

"Uh…no one…come on…"

"Huh…hey…wait! Jesus…"

Nightshade finally caught up with Robin at the end up of the hallway. She decided that it was best to avoid the topic of the mysterious Terra. Obviously she was someone that they lost…or worse…

Nightshade lightly scratched the silver crescent moon scar that faced left on her eye. Robin led her through a maze of hallways. They finally came to a pair of metallic silver doors that slid open on their own to reveal the biggest living room Nightshade had ever seen.

The floor had midnight-blue carpeting while the entire front wall was a gargantuan window with a great view of the city and its harbor. There was also a couch and a huge plasma screen TV. In the back was a nice, organized kitchen area.

Robin glanced at Nightshade for her reaction. Nightshade shrugged, smirking.

"Nice place you got."

"Thanks."

Nightshade dragged herself over to the long, red couch and slumped herself down on it. It was really soft and comfortable, even better feeling than the cot she usually slept in.

Nightshade turned to Robin.

"You got any good video games?"

His eyes brightened as the other Titans entered the room, crowding themselves around her. Raven, who was barely interested in what they were discussing, sauntered over to a corner and sat down to meditate.

"You play video games?"

"I'm not _that _deprived. I always play the latest games that are out. So…what d'ya have?"

This time Cyborg was the one to speak up.

"We have Car Demolition 5.2, Robot Annihilation #10…"

"I think I'll take Robot Annihilation #10. Heard that was the best one yet."

Nightshade looked around at the three boys' faces.

"So…which one of you has the guts to go up against _me_?"

Cyborg got in Nightshade's face and made an ever-confident face, taunting her slightly with his body language.

"I'll take you on anyplace, anytime, anywhere."

"Settled then. Let's rock."

The two sauntered over to the longish couch and plopped down. Nightshade grabbed one of the remote controls while Cyborg grabbed the other. The TV screen booted up to the main menu, and Nightshade typed in her own name while Cyborg chose his own and was ready to go once she was completed her task.

Then came the creating of the robots. Nightshade created a robot with black and silver parts while Cyborg's was blue and silver-blue. Nightshade's was somewhat feminine and slender, but Cyborg's was bulky and masculine in size and shape.

"Let's hope ya don't lose," Cyborg taunted.

"No…I'm ready to kick your butt if I have to."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe…let's go!"


	5. Episode 3, Part 1: New Beginnings

Episode Three, Part One

**Episode Three, Part One**

New Beginnings

The screen of the TV went black for a moment. It came back with Level One of Robot Annihilation, which featured a head to head competition between the two in a crowded arena.

The game began to count down from ten. Nightshade readied herself, as did Cyborg.

"…four…three…two…one…GO! ROBOT ANNIHILATION!"

The two robots circled each other. Nightshade watched Cyborg's robot carefully. He had his swing a blow to her side. She dodged it easily and swept its leg underneath his. Cyborg's fell with a hard _thunk_, but bolstered itself. She saw that its face was torn open to reveal advanced circuitry. Cyborg growled in frustration and lunged his robot at Nightshade's. Once again, she easily avoided it and blasted its head off with a sonic boom from her fist.

Cyborg's bot fell backwards and broke into a thousand pieces.

"Dude! You…you were just beat by a girl!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grinning at Cyborg with wild amusement.

Cyborg frowned deeply at the screen.

"Let's go again, but with something harder."

"Ya sure 'bout that? 'Cause I can just do you the pleasure of beatin' you again."

He growled at her as she smirked cockily at him.

"Let's go."

"You got it, big guy."

He shook slightly but chose the last and most difficult level of the game.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"…two…one…GO!"

Once again, both their robots circled each other warily, watching each other's motions carefully for an early sign of attack. Nightshade was the first to attack with an attempted blow towards the robot's belly, but his bot dodged it with the greatest of ease. She grimaced but tried once more. This time she plowed him right to the ground with the mechanical fist of her own bot. Cyborg's teeth clenched together sharply, grinding harshly. His bot got up slowly and carefully. At the last possible moment, before Nightshade could keep track of what had happened, Cyborg knocked his own bot headfirst into hers. Both bots rammed into a nearby wall of the arena, demolishing it into pieces.

Though pieces of machinery were falling off both their bots, they still forced them up and kept up their violent attacks on each other. Nightshade made her bot's leg kick at his bot's head hard. Its head flew to the other side of the arena and landed, ravage looking, with a deafening crash. The "GAME OVER" wording came up, announcing Nightshade as the winner.

Cyborg grumbled something, but stood up, facing her with a smile of defeat on his face.

"Good game."

She stared at it for a moment, but bravely took it, shaking his hand hard. He held her delicate-looking hand with a gentle grip, but tightened it once he realized she wasn't that weak in the hands after all.

"Good game," replied Nightshade, grinning a lopsided smirk at him. She let go of his bulky hand and shoved her hands straight into the deep pockets of her pants.

Robin looked slightly impressed and baffled at the same time, but managed to maintain a serious air about him. Starfire had her hands clasped together and beamed at Nightshade with big, sparkling eyes of admiration. Beast Boy seemed just plain confused but satisfied all at the same time. Raven was looking at her with an empty countenance.

"Way to go," commented Robin.

"Yes, this is a joyous occasion! Shall we celebrate by the eating of pizza and drinking of the bubbly beverage?"

"Sounds good to me," said Robin. He turned to Nightshade.

"What do you think?"

"Well…considering we just recently met and all…I guess…sure. Better to get to know you guys better."

"Pizza it is!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"If we get one, can we get one with tofu pepperoni?" Beast Boy asked meekly.

All at once, everyone answered, "NO!"

"Jeez, I was just asking."

As they left, Raven observed Nightshade carefully out of the corner of her eye and narrowed them. Nightshade was able to feel the presence of Raven's gaze on her.

_She must not trust me a whole lot. I guess I'm too friendly, but…these are the first kids my age I've ever met. I really want to make a good impression on them. I hope they like me…I hope…_

Nightshade was suddenly unsure of everything as she looked down at the pizza slice in front of her with the ultimate disgust.

"Try it!" urged Starfire, smiling brightly as a child would.

She looked down uncertainly at the pizza slice again. It was drowned in hot fudge and ice cream topped with whipped cream…not exactly the kind of pizza she had had in mind.

"Alright…" She picked up the slice with both hands. Some of the fudge dripped off and onto the plate below it. "Here goes…cheers!"

She raised the pizza up high to salute them and hesitantly bit into it.

Starfire folded her hands together, waiting for Nightshade's reaction.

The coldness of the vanilla ice cream slid down her throat, followed by the cooled cheese, tomato sauce, and melted hot fudge and whipped cream. After she swallowed it, she shuddered for a moment but was surprised at the pleasant taste she found in her mouth. She opened one eye and then the other and looked up at Starfire. She mirrored her childish grin and raised two thumbs up into the air. She appeared confused for a moment.

"That means I liked it, Starfire."

"Oh…oh! Yes, delightful!"

She then hugged Nightshade tightly, squeezing her so much that she practically choked.

"Can't…breathe!"

"Oh! I am sorry, Nightshade."

"Yeah…that's o-okay…oh…some grip you got there…oh…I need to sit down…"

Nightshade plopped down into her seat that was next to Starfire and Cyborg. She held her head in one hand, the dizziness slowly subsiding.

"Ah…better…so, what do you guys do for fun?"

"Play videogames and party!" said Beast Boy.

"Train," answered Robin.

"Making glorg!" Starfire exclaimed. **Crickets sound**.

"Uh…I meditate…"

Nightshade looked over at the person who had said that. She surprisingly found that it was Raven. Since she had arrived, Raven had barely said anything to Nightshade, besides the few questions she had even bothered to ask.

"Really? You? How?"

"I…just sit down and meditate."

"Huh…cool." Nightshade took a sip of her Coke while staring interestingly at Raven. "I usually meditate by lying down on my bed and looking up at the ceiling while listening to music."

Raven just glanced at her with a little interest sparking in her eyes, but turned away quickly before Nightshade could actually confirm that it had been in fact real. Nightshade shrugged and diverted her eyes from Raven and spaced out from the Titans' chatter and playful banter. Beast Boy and Cyborg talked animatedly about the latest videogames while Starfire and Robin talked to each other somewhat softly. From the way that they looked at each other, she could tell that they liked each other a lot.

"Hellooooo? Anybody home?"

A hand waved in front of Nightshade's face.

"Huh? Oh…sorry. Just spaced out for a minute there."

"Pretty obvious," said Beast Boy, smiling a toothy grin at her. She smirked back.

"So, what other stuff you like besides videogames?" asked Cyborg.

"Food, my laptop, music, dancing, of course…um….kicking the crap outta bad guys!"

"What kind of music do you like?" asked Beast Boy.

"Punk Rock, Goth Rock, Alternative Rock, Hip-Hop, some Pop Rock, a little bit of Jazz, not so much Rap…I hate country…classical's okay."

"Cool," said Robin.

"I also like to train hard. Helps build my strength."

"Do you like to do the shopping of the clothes?" inquired Starfire.

"Well…only if it's something I like. I like to shop for computer games and DVDs and the latest CDs. Clothes are okay…as long as they're black or blue or something toned down. Is anyone gonna help me finish this pie or what?"

All of the Titans sounded their approval at Nightshade's idea. Within a matter of minutes, the entire pizza had disappeared into thin air. Beast Boy leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach with a loud belch.

"Ah…that was good."

"_Kinda_ obvious," retorted Raven, rolling her eyes at him. She turned her head, her violet hair flapping against her light gray cheeks, to look quickly at Nightshade. Nightshade noticed this action but ignored it and continued on with sipping her Coke in the silence.

"I guess we better head back," sighed Robin as he stood up from his seat. The others followed his actions as well. The others headed to the T-car, which had been Cyborg's creation as she was told, and hopped in. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for Nightshade, and the others noted this predicament with some worry as well.

"How are you gonna get back to the Tower?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'll just use my telekinesis to lift myself," she shrugged, shoving her hands deep into her pockets.

"I do not think that is a good idea. Are you not weak from your fall?" Starfire asked worriedly as she gazed at Nightshade with deep concern.

"I'll be fine, Starfire." Starfire wasn't so easily convinced by this. She placed a hesitant hand on her arm. "Really, I will," she added softly with a true smile. Starfire smiled back in return. She bid them farewell and stood back, summoning some of the returning energy she had to lift herself into the air. Her eyes glowed white with effort and she soon was floating in mid-air with grace, her eyes back to their original hue.

Nightshade saluted them with two fingers and swerved around, heading towards Titans Tower. The T-car revved up and started down the street in a blur.

"They want a race? Hmm…I think I can handle that…"

She smirked as her body arched down and she swerved down towards the ground until she was right besides them. All of them apparently didn't expect her little surprise and appeared truly surprised and baffled at how well she handled herself when she flew.

Nightshade grinned a small smile at all of them before speeding herself up. Cyborg's car also sped up, coming straight towards her direction. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as sweat appeared on the various patches of her bare skin. She accelerated her speed, as did the car. Inside the car, Cyborg was baring his teeth and stepping on the pedal while the Titans looked scared out of their minds.

"Should you not slow down, Cyborg?" asked Starfire in a panic.

Without glancing at her, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head "no."

"I am _not _losing to a girl a second time."

He pressed the pedal down even harder with his foot. The car sped up, but not before Nightshade reached the Tower before they did.

Cyborg slowed down and the Titans looked out the window to find Nightshade on the ground, wheezing and gasping for breath. Perspiration was thick on her skin and her muscles ached along with the rest of her body.

"Nightshade!" called Robin as the Titans rushed to help her up.

She tried her best to support herself, but her arms collapsed under the weight of her body in pure exhaustion. Robin bent down and slung her arm around his shoulders and took her by the waist.

She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks," she managed to rasp in a weakened voice.

"Are you well?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah…I-I…just used up more energy than I was supposed to, that's all."

She laughed, but it turned into a long moan of pain. Nightshade was about to pitch over, but Robin kept her steady. She let out a shuddering sigh.

"You need to get some rest."

"Can't argue with that…R-Robin…ugh, I hate it when I'm like this…"

Robin helped her as she limped slowly in the Tower's entrance. Concerned countenances had crossed the entire Titans' faces. He walked her into her newfound room and laid her carefully onto the plain white sheets of the bed. Nightshade coughed lightly and breathed a sigh of relief, nodding to Robin. He nodded back and led the Titans out of the room. Raven strayed behind, pulling her hood back from her head.

She strode over to Nightshade's bedside, arms crossed and eyes observant.

"So…what kind of powers do you have?"

Nightshade raised her eyebrows at this, but answered nonetheless.

"So far as I know…telekinesis, telepathy, and control over darkness and shadows. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Hey…how come you didn't talk to me before?"

Raven said nothing. The silence was unnerving.

"I see…okay. Well…what sorts of powers do _you _have?"

"Telekinesis, empathy, levitation, and healing."

"Sweet…levitation. Wish I had that myself. I have to use my telekinesis to raise my whole body into the air. And, let me tell you, that is _no _easy feat, either."

Raven blinked at her with interest and sat beside her on the bed. They sat in silence for a few moments. Raven was the one to finally break through it.

"You can learn to control your powers better."

That was all she said before she got up without glancing once at Nightshade and departed the room calmly. Nightshade pondered over this for the next half-hour.

The rest of the evening she spent in total darkness, regenerating with glowing energy. The energy cocoon glowed a bright blinding white. Her body slowly healed to its normal, strong state and life seeped back into her bones and blood. In the morning, Nightshade awoke with an early start in shadows and looked around. She found her way to the automatic sliding door and sauntered out into the open, weaving through the labyrinth of hallways until she reached the main part with the great view.

Then, she noticed that she still was still wearing two day-old clothing and cringed, finding her way to her room. She dug through her bag and chucked a black hoodie, a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black jeans onto the bed along with some fresh underwear. Nightshade had changed into cleaner clothes when her communicator beeped shrilly. She swept it up with one hand and pressed the button.

"Yeah?"

_"Where are you?"_ shouted a frantic voice from the earpiece. Nightshade had to literally draw it away from her ear for a few seconds.

"Chill, would you, Gadget?"

_"'Chill'? 'Chill'? How can I possibly 'chill'? First, I don't hear from you for two days, and now you tell me to 'chill'?"_

"Alright, alright, I get it. You wanna know where I am?"

_"Yes!"_

"I'm at Titans Tower."

There was silence on the other end. Nightshade thought she had hung up.

"Gadget? You still there?"

"Yeah, I am…did you just say that you were at _Titans Tower_?"

"Yeah…your point?"

"Galen, you are currently with one of the world's most elite crimefighting teams."

"And?"

"I think you could learn a thing or two from them."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that you could improve your techniques."

"How so?"

"Like, oh say, wasting up all of your newly regenerated energy?"

Nightshade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, okay?"

"What exactly happened the day I gave you your laptop?"

"Well, I went to find a fire demon that I tracked on the laptop and flew out there in costume. The Titans appeared while I was right in the middle of pummeling that damn thing myself. And…I fainted. When I woke up, I found myself up here."

"You…you fainted? Galen, I've told you at least a thousand times to keep your energy use to a bare minimum. What happened while you were unconscious?"

"I…went into an energy coma. I was out for at least a day."

"Oh God…an energy coma? This is bad. Real bad. Next time, Galen, it could be a month! Or…a year! Or longer. Please keep checking in with me regularly. I'll see if I can find a way to help keep your powers in check. Talk to me in two days."

The communicator went dead on the other end. Nightshade pressed the button and switched the device off. She clipped it onto the belt off her costume that lay in her bag. The silver belt shimmered in the early morning light, flashing brightly in Nightshade's eyes. She covered them to prevent the flash from blinding her.

She held the belt in her long, pale fingers for a moment. She fingered the cold metal gingerly as if it were a precious document. From a metal compartment in the belt, she extracted a bag that held the horn of the creature she had slayed days ago. Yet it seemed like years because so much had happened in such a short period of time.

_Am I really in Titans Tower?_

But she knew very well that the answer to her question was a definite yes.


	6. Episode 3, Part 2: Whispers

Episode Three, Part Two Episode Three, Part Two Whispers

As Nightshade stood from her zipped bag, she smoothed out the front of her black Jack Skelington hoodie. She sighed and gazed dreamily out the window. The city's people went about their normal activities, unaware of how dangerous the real world could be. Why was it that the average person seemed to be so naïve of the real world? Nightshade guessed that it was because they never really got to experience any major excitement in their menial lives.

She crossed her arms across her chest. Her violet eyes darkened to what looked like a cross between black and dark purple. With her telekinesis, she summoned a book from her bag with black telekinetic energy. The book entitled _The Supernatural: A Guide to Spiritual Beings and the Paranormal_, landed gently in her outstretched hand. Nightshade strolled out of her room and through the hallways, navigating it more easily than in the beginning. She found herself in the room with the great view of the city and the harbor that was completely barren of the Titans.

She walked on over to the couch and plopped herself down, crossing her legs underneath her, holding the book gingerly with both hands up to her eyes. She greatly savored the silence and breathed deeply, relaxing for the first time in days and days.

As she read, she became engrossed with her book, hanging onto every word that her eyes scanned on the paper. Her ears grew accustomed to the quiet, and she progressed farther into her book of the supernatural. When Nightshade had completed a chapter on demons, a voice whispered from across the room.

"You look better," commented a soft voice.

Nightshade's heart skipped a beat with surprise as she glanced up with alarm at the intruder. She looked around for the source of the voice and found Raven with her hood removed staring right at her, a book in hand. She raised a single eyebrow at Nightshade.

"It's a good thing I go into regeneration comas or else I wouldn't be this well so fast."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Nightshade looked at her with a puzzled expression, but quickly shrugged it off. Raven came over and sat serenely on the opposite side of the couch from Nightshade. She opened her book and began to read. She looked at Raven once more before returning to her own book.

Minutes passed, then a half an hour until Nightshade looked up from her book. She had currently finished the interesting chapter on the lore of ghosts when she heard a slight thumping sound from outside the room.

"They're awake," said Raven without once glancing up from her book.

Before she could say anymore, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin burst in through the door yawning and stretching tiredly. Starfire looked around, her eyes lighting up once she spotted Nightshade. She giggled and leapt up into the air, flying straight for her.

Nightshade, who had been standing in front of the couch, was immediately knocked over onto her butt by the strong force of Starfire's hug.

"Oh glorious! You are alive!"

"Of course I am," gasped Nightshade, smiling as she hugged Starfire right back. She pulled away from the embrace. "Where else would I be?"

"You look a lot better than you did yesterday," said Beast Boy, crossing his arms. "You…you were gasping and wheezing like a fish out of water!" He laughed at his own lame joke, but soon stopped when he noticed that everyone was glaring at him. "Heh…I'll be quiet now."

"Beast Boy's right about something." He glanced angrily at Robin. "What happened?" inquired Robin.

"Regeneration coma. It healed me all night long so that I'd be returned to full health in the morning. So…here I am."

"It's probably a good idea not to use your powers a whole lot."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Hey," said Beast Boy, "I've been meaning to ask…uh…how'd you get your hair white?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you dye it or something? It's a cool color. Almost like snow."

"Oh," she replied, "I was born with white hair. It's all-natural! Kinda like your green hair."

"Cool."

Nightshade turned a light shade of pink, but quickly shook it off. She sat down as the teens attended to their own affairs. Raven continued to read her novel as if nothing significant had happened. Nightshade glanced over at her, curious about what exactly she was reading.

"Watcha' reading, Raven?"

Raven looked up at Nightshade.

"A book."

"Obvious. What's it about?"

"Meditation."

"Cool. Say…um…what exactly did you mean last night when you said I could learn to control my powers better?"

"If you relaxed and cleared your mind of everything, then your powers would be in better check."

"Understandable. My powers aren't what you'd call completely functional. Every once so often, something always seems to go wrong. And that's been happening more than-"

"Move over y'all! Time for some videogames!" announced Cyborg. He leaped onto the couch, his weight throwing both Raven and Nightshade off at the exact same time.

"Ah!" she grunted as her arm struck the ground. She winced at the sudden burst of pain, but breathed deeply to relieve herself. She shook her head and tenderly rubbed her sore arm. _Definitely gonna be a bruise there later._

"Raven! You okay?"

She saw that Raven was levitating serenely in the air in front of her.

"Just fine."

"Okay."

Nightshade smiled at her and Raven nodded her head in turn. Itching her cheek, she nervously spoke.

"The room I'm staying in…did you know the person who lived there before me?"

Raven bowed her head sadly, removing her hood from her head and ascending softly to the floor. She walked until she stood a few feet apart from her.

"We don't mention her name. She brings bad memories to mind." She sighed and softened her harsh gaze. "_She _was a good friend…until…"

"Until what?"

"That's why we don't speak of it. Of…_her_."

Raven walked away to meditate, leaving Nightshade with still millions of unanswered questions.

Who was Terra?

That evening, Nightshade found her way up to the roof of Titans Tower. She slowly climbed up the stairs and walked over to the edge of the roof. She crossed her arms and stayed sober for a few moments. Already she had met new friends, and now she was faced with what seemed to be a highly sensitive topic.

She sighed and stared out at the city, completely at peace.

"Whoever this…Terra was, she must have been a really good friend. Or a much hated enemy."

She quickly backtracked on that thought. If Terra had been an enemy, why would she be living in the Tower? Unless…

"Terra must've…betrayed them or something. Even an enemy couldn't cause something that painful. Huh…I'll try to be a good friend to these guys. After all, they _are _my first friends ever." She laughed at this notion.

At that, she went quiet and wrapped her arms around her to warm herself from the night chill. She glanced down over the edge. Immediately her heart was gripped for fear of falling from such an extreme height. That's one thing she loved about flying. The thrill of adrenaline rushing through her blood and the thrill of being able to do something not many civilians had the privilege to do.

Then, she did the most unexpected thing. She jumped off the tower.

Panic gripped her but she forced herself to remain calm and to breathe rhymically. It would all be over soon.

Her eyes glowed white as her powers of telekinesis kicked in and levitated her before she was able to hit the ground. As she flew about the tower, she shrugged deeper into her warm hoodie. Something about flying like this made it feel lonely somehow. She thought about what Terra was probably like. Strong? Weak? Serious? Playful?

Her mind moved on to other things as she gradually reached the top of the tower once more. Nightshade didn't land, but instead lingered about floating serenely in the air, gazing at the full moon that shone brightly on everything. It made her hair glow unnaturally, lighting it up like the blinding flash of snow.

"At least I know I'm not the only one who likes to hang out up here." Nightshade turned at the sudden voice and was surprised to find Robin. "What are you doing up here?"

He approached her carefully as if she were dangerous.

"Just thinking."

Robin seemed to warm up at this notion. She flew beside him and levitated in place.

"About what?"

"Things…nothing in particular. Sometimes I wonder about life and what purpose we were made for."

"Pretty deep thinking."

"Heh…that's only the tip of the iceberg. Sometimes I think so deeply that people have to practically yell at me to get my attention, and even then…you'll always find me deep in thought." She shoved her hands deep into her pockets.

"Huh. I like to think, too. Sometimes about villains and being a superhero. Tough job, huh?"

"So worth it, though. Gives me a sense of humanity about what I'm doing. Makes me feel that I actually have something to live for. Some definite purpose."

Nightshade floated up into the air. He caught the hem of her hoodie and drew her down.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just feel…complete when I'm stopping demons and such. Makes me feel like I'm apart of something big."

"Yeah."

"Well…'night."

"'Night."

She had floated over to the door when Robin suddenly spoke once more.

"Nightshade."

She turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?"

"You're a good fighter."

She smiled a little at this.

"Thanks, Robin."

She then turned back around and flew slowly down the stairs. Nightshade looked away into the distance, thinking deeply about Robin's comment.

She _was _a good fighter. She really threw her emotions into her attacks, and that made a big difference because there really was no other way to drain her dangerous feelings other than fighting.

Nightshade made her way through the hallways and to her room. Before the door slid open to allow her in, she took a careful glance at the name of the room's previous occupant. She entered and observed the room. It had pine green walls that felt very welcoming. But it just wasn't her style.

_If I'm gonna stay here, my room's got to reflect who I am. But…I'll think about that later._

She flew swiftly over to her bed and plopped down, relaxed and feeling full and happy. She buried her face into the pillows and breathed in deeply. They smelled comfortable. The scent of fabric softener encased her in deep lock of comfort.

_"Change," _she whispered, her eyes closed.

Her body formed a cocoon of shadows for a single moment before departing to reveal her favorite baggy black shirt that came down to her knees.

Nightshade stretched and allowed herself to recline in the rare luxuries of a real bed and clean sheets. She slipped under the blankets and used her telekinesis to turn out the light by her beside.

She slept deeply throughout the night, unburdened for the first time by fitful rest and recurrent nightmares. She faintly smiled in the night and buried her pale face into the pillow.

_"Lunae icile de la usque, silencio tiga laver. Liste e celeste esta y ad liberter de tiga oram…"_

A sweet, strange voice sung faintly in Nightshade's dreams. The voice was as sharp as pain and as sweet as love itself. It almost brought tears to her eyes as she listened to the words of the woman's foreign tongue.

It was a lullaby, judging by the soft and tender way it was sung. Suddenly, something happened. Nightshade was able to comprehend the lady's words.

_"Moon ice of the sky, silence your weeping. Listen to celestial ecstasy and be free of your worries…"_

"Who are you?" whispered Nightshade, her voice echoing in the dark abyss around her. Unknowingly, her eyes began to well up and tears slid gently down her cheeks.

_"Liste…_listen," the woman said. _"Liste e mi…_listen to me…_liste e mi…_listen to me…_liste e mey specs…_listen to my words…_tigo at listes tiga similan tonge…_you are hearing your native tongue…_liste…_listen…"

"I am listening. Tell me."

Nightshade reached out with a single hand.

_ "Liste…_listen…

_"Spiritu de la mira, leve mi ad…_Spirit of the mirror, leave me be…"

"Tell me…please. I wanna know."

_"Lunae icile de la usque, silencio tiga laver. Liste e celeste esta y ad liberter de tiga oram…"_

"Spiritu de la mira, leve mi ad…"

Nightshade awoke gasping. She felt something wet on her face. She touched a cheek tenderly with her right hand. When it drew away, she discovered that it was moist with salty tears.

"I must've been weeping in my sleep…"

_"Lunae icile…"_

She widened her eyes and hastily glanced around.

"Wh-who's there?"

But there was just silence. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and therefore, she examined the room. Faint moonlight flooded the room, but besides that, it was pitch black. Nightshade's senses sharpened as she climbed out of bed and landed on the floor with a soft _thump_. She creeped over to the window and gazed down at the steady rhythm of the tide against the land.

Nightshade crossed her arms and sighed.

"Am I going cuckoo?"

_"Noitsherd…_Nightshade."

"Reveal yourself!"

Her eyes glowed a literal angry red. The shadows and darkness went to her open hands loyally, but no one appeared. She stood straight and her eyes and hands faded back to normal.

"I guess I _am_ going crazy," she murmured to no one in particular as she placed a hand to her cheek. Nightshade's skin was cool. She walked over to her bed and lay down, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it's all just my imagination…"

At this, she fell once more into a restful sleep.


	7. Episode 4, Part 1: Breakfast Feast

Episode Four, Part One Episode Four, Part One Breakfast Feast

She opened her eyes, but squinted at the sudden light that flooded her room.

"Ah!"

She ducked under the blankets for a minute, silently savoring its warmth before at last emerging.

Nightshade stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes to get the yellow icky stuff out. She leapt out of bed and landed gracefully and twisted around to make her bed. Her eyes shone white for a minute until she picked up a sheet with her mind easily, tucking and folding it around her bed. She fluffed her pillows until they were big and round again instead of flat.

With her telekinesis, she made her bed until it looked at last presentable. When she was finally satisfied at this, she turned to use the bathroom.

Nightshade twisted the knobs on the shower faucet until they were of an adequate temperature to her liking, which was, in this case, pretty close to piping hot. She removed her shirt and undergarments and stepped in, shuddering slightly at the wonderful heat as it bombarded her skin.

She serenely washed her hair with lavender-scented shampoo and scrubbed her skin with honey-oatmeal soap. And, surprisingly, she began to sing.

"_Lunae icile de la usque, silencio tiga laver. Liste e celest esta y ad liberter de tiga oram. Que es tiga pose? I min no insi cuater la mysts de mey psyche at usqui bu cirses noiris…_

"Huh?"

Nightshade broke out of her trance she had been locked in while singing.

"What the heck? What was I saying? Wait…I understand what I was saying…I said, _'Moon ice of the sky, silence your weeping. Listen to celestial ecstasy and be free of your worries. What is your purpose? I have no idea for the mists of my mind are clouded by cursed darkness.' _Those were the words that that lady in my dream was singing!"

She slowly washed her arm.

"But how can I understand them? How?"

Nightshade shivered at the memory as the hot water ran over her skin. Despite the heat, she felt strangely cold. Cold and somewhat…alone.

Nightshade allowed her hair to air-dry when she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a bleached white towel around her body and shook out her drenched hair. It dripped as she entered her room and moistened the floor slightly. She bent down to rummage through her duffel for clean underwear and clothing, finding only a clean black Evanescence T.

She slipped on yet another pair of baggy black pants on her legs and chained a metallic silver belt through the belt straps. She laced up her black combat boots and ran a brush quickly through her hair, shaking it out once again to rid it of excess water. But, like always, it proceeded to stick up some around the sides. She didn't care, though.

After making her way through the hallways, she entered the living room and slowly dragged herself down the steps that led to the floor. She looked around and saw for the first time that nobody was up yet. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 7:00 AM.

"Heh, no wonder it's so quiet. It's still really early. That means I must've gotten a decent night's sleep despite that weird dream I had."

Just then her stomach was a menacing lion, growling in hunger for something really tasty. Nightshade held a hand to her stomach and shook her head smiling a little.

"Breakfast time…hehehe…that means first dibs on the food!"

But her grin turned to a thoughtful expression.

"They let me stay here, though. Free of charge…hmm…that's it! I'll make breakfast for us all!"

_And I know exactly what to make, too! Something everyone'll love, especially Raven. And maybe make some out of tofu for Beast Boy._

She sunk a hand into her left pocket and pulled out a black ponytailer to tie up her hair so it wouldn't get in the way when she was cooking. The ponytail bounced around as she searched the cabinets for flour, sugar, oatmeal, cocoa, and chocolate chips. She was planning to make pancakes for all the Titans as payment for allowing her to stay at the Tower.

In her hunt, she was able to find all of the ingredients plus some of Beast Boy's tofu to make tofu pancakes especially for him. She found bacon, eggs, and bread as additions to their great breakfast feast.

Nightshade plopped the toast into a frying pan and drenched each with syrup in order to make French toast. After the toast was done, she placed them onto a plate so that they'd cool. Next came the eggs. Nightshade cracked open the eggs and disposed of their shells. She added cheddar cheese and a pinch of salt to the eggs and began to scramble them around in the pan.

For about ten minutes they cooked until they too were done. She scooped out the eggs, including the tofu eggs she prepared for Beast Boy. Lastly, Nightshade dropped in thick slices of bacon and tofu bacon. The bacon sizzled and the grease formed bubbles from the heat and popped loudly. Nightshade took in a breath and the aroma awakened her ravenous belly, which growled even more nosily then before.

"Almost ready."

"Smells good."

Grasping the pan filled with finished bacon, she turned to face the source of the voice. There stood Cyborg, sniffing the air appreciatively. He looked at Nightshade and then at the bacon in the pan that she was holding.

"You made breakfast?"

"Yep. Are the others waking up, too?"

"No idea."

"Well, sit down. Breakfast's nearly ready. I'm guessing the others will probably enter right…now."

At that moment, Robin and Starfire entered the room chattering happily and looking at each other with the kinds of eyes Nightshade had never ever seen before in her entire life. Raven and Beast Boy followed, drooling at the smell of fried tofu bacon.

"What smells so good?" asked Robin.

She turned around.

"Breakfast."

"All right! Sweet! Anything with tofu?"

"Yep, right here."

"Why are you doing this? Are you engaged?" inquired Starfire.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that, Starfire. I just felt like paying you all back for kindly letting me stay her."

"Well this payment smells really good! Can we eat?"

As an answer, Nightshade plopped plates down in front of each of them.

"Now save some room because I'm making pancakes, too."

"You serious?" asked Beast Boy.

She held up the bag up chocolate chips.

"The chocolate never lies," she replied happily with a goofy grin.

"All right! You rock!"

At this, Nightshade's cheeks burned a deep pink, but she swiveled around to the counter so that the Titans wouldn't see. She dumped all the required ingredients to make pancakes into the big bowl, carefully measuring them out. She added chocolate chips to the normal cocoa batter and to the tofu batter.

The batter sizzled and spat the moment it touched the heated surface of the pan. Behind her, each Titan savored their plates of food. Raven slowly ate her breakfast while Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy scarfed down their food. Starfire poked at her food and nibbled at it a little. Finding she liked it, she ate more and more.

As they were finishing their first course of breakfast, Nightshade lifted each pancake carefully onto a plate and went around the table. She served two pancakes per person.

"Hey Nightshade, what kinds of pancakes are these?" Cyborg asked.

"Cocoa chocolate chip."

"All right! Um…aren't you gonna eat?"

She glanced at Beast Boy, who held a concerned expression on his green face.

"Luckily I saved myself some food before you guys gobbled it all down all at once."

She took her breakfast and sat down besides Beast Boy at the end of the table. She ate hungrily as hungrily as the rest of them were, gulping down milk here and there.

Just as Nightshade shoved the remnants of her pancakes into her mouth, she let out the longest, loudest belch ever.

"Nice one!" laughed Beast Boy.

The other two boys just smiled while Raven rolled her eyes at them.

"Boys," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me! Heh!"

An embarrassed blush crept over her cheeks, turning them a light pink.

Beast Boy was about to take his dishes to the sink when Nightshade popped right up out of her seat and raced over to him.

"No, you guys chill. I'll take care of the dishes, 'kay?"

"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Robin as he hovered out of his seat for a minute.

"I'm sure. You guys go have fun."

"Well…all right."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire headed over to the TV to watch morning shows.

"Look, I'll help you if you want me to," said Beast Boy, tugging at his dishes.

"No, really. I can handle it."

She pulled harder at the dishes. He pulled back and in turn, she jerked them to her side. The two of them fell in a blur. Fortunately, the dishes didn't break on the carpeted floor.

When Nightshade opened her eyes slowly after the fall, she found that Beast Boy was lying on top of her. He rubbed his head and looked around. He suddenly realized where he was and a blush crept over his cheeks. A blush found Nightshade as well.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Beast Boy gazed strangely at her for a single moment, searching her big violet eyes.

"Um…Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You think I could have my legs back? I kinda need them to walk, if you don't mind," she joked.

"Oh…yeah, sure. Let me help you up."

He offered her a hand and she took his and he pulled her up from the slightly dusty floor. An awkward silence came between them as they both flushed red in the face.

"Sorry about…that."

"It's okay," sighed Nightshade as she brushed her clothes off. She ran a hand through her somewhat mussed hair.

"Can I help in any way?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Try staying out of the way. You're a fire hazard, you know that?"

"So they tell me."

Nightshade smirked amusingly at him while he smiled back in return.

"I'll leave you alone to your work."

"Probably best," she retorted.

With a last awkward glance back at her, Beast Boy walked over to the couch and sat down to join the rest of his friends.

Unknowingly, Nightshade stared at him for a few moments in silence before she realized what she was doing and turned a tickled pink.

Nightshade quietly returned to her room. The metal door slid shut after she entered the room. She headed over to the window. On the way, she summoned her communicator from her duffel. The energy around it as it was drawn towards her was black with white outlines. It landed swiftly on the palm of her outstretched hand.

She pressed a fast dial button on her communicator in which she had Gadget's number prerecorded on.

The phone on the other end rang once, annoying and loud.

"Come on. Pick up already."

On the middle of the second ring, someone finally answered.

"Gadget," said Nightshade.

"Galen, it's about time you called. What's the latest?"

"Nothing much. The Titans are really nice and I like them."

"Anything _else_?"

"Sorry. No, I haven't been using my powers a lot lately. Truthfully, there's been no need to. Nothing's come up on the laptop sensor so far."

"That's good. I'm sorry if I was somewhat harsh to you the last time we spoke. You know that I'm only worrying about your personal welfare, okay? I just…don't want you to die on me. You're the closet thing to family I've got."

"Speaking of family…whatever happened to yours?"

Gadget sighed softly on the other end.

"Gadget?"

"That's…a long story. And it's tied in with the origin of my…disability."

"Please forgive me if I got too personal with my question."

"No, it's okay. I understand that it's only natural for you to be curious. But the story about my family is something to be told another time."

"Again, I'm sorry. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright. Remember what I said about being careful, okay?"

Nightshade smiled into the speaker.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Nightshade turned the communicator off and threw it back into her bag. She turned back to the window, gazing once more down at the waters of the bay that sparkled serenely in the morning sun.

She smiled to herself.


	8. Episode 4, Part 2: Welcome to the Club

Episode Four, Part Two Welcome to the Club

A throbbing noise awoke Nightshade from her deep sleep.

"No…no…no…just a…few more minutes…oh…"

She shifted under her covers, making sure the morning light was blocked. The alarm grew even more insistent until Nightshade finally got so fed up that she shot out of bed.

"What the _heck _is happening?" she muttered to herself.

The alarm seemed to throb throughout the entire tower, alerting everyone that dwelled within. Her sleepy irritation once she realized it might be something real important. What if the tower was under siege?

Immediately, Nightshade changed herself in darkness into her black leather uniform. The sharp metal nails of her gloves glinted in the sunlight. She threw open the door and rushed to the main room.

She halted once she saw all the Titans gathered around the plasma-screen TV. Apparently it wasn't just any normal TV. Instead of showing a TV program, a map outlay of the entire city with criss-crossing lines with a blinking red dot was before her.

Nightshade snapped out of her surprise and walked over to the Titans.

"What's happening?" She crossed her arms.

"Cinderblock," said Robin with narrowed eyes at the screen.

"A what?"

"Cinderblock. A criminal. We need to go. Now. Titans, move!"

"Wha--?"

Nightshade barely got to ask her question before she shrugged and joined the Titans in their pursuit.

_I have absolutely no idea what the heck's going on. Obviously he's a bad guy._

She lifted herself with her mind and zoomed off with the rest of the teens.

Nightshade flew overhead as Cyborg drove his car, Robin rode on his moped, and Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven were in the sky soaring along beside her. She stole a glance over at the teens. They looked so, so serious about what they were doing. She felt a small stab of jealously. _I wonder what it's like to…to be a superhero every minute of your life and not being someone else. An alter ego, I mean. Not that I have one, though. It would be nice to be apart of a group, though. I wonder what it's like to have your friends around you 24/7._

As she thought, she felt her heart thump with excitement. She simply loved it when she was flying! It was such an exhilarating feeling. She felt that the whole entire world was one with her, that there were not differences or diversities at all. That it was just…just humanity.

"There he is!" shouted Robin, narrowing his eyes at the enemy.

Cinderblock turned out to be exactly what his name promised. He was literally a walking light brown brick that had a big head and big everything and teeny little red eyes.

"Mmm…a challenge, eh? _This _should be fun!" Nightshade purred aloud. Her entire being pounded with adrenaline as she zoomed up to the gargantuan humanoid. She rubbed her clawed gloves together and licked her lips. The Titans joined her. Cyborg jumped out of his car and Robin removed his helmet and jumped in front of the creature. Beast Boy landed on the ground next to the boys in his human form while Raven and Starfire floated up in the sky along side her.

Cinderblock was handling some expensive hardware that must've been worth millions. He narrowed his eyes just as he noticed the Titans in front of him.

"Cinderblock! Drop the tech!" warned Cyborg.

Instead of dropping it, he roared and threw it straight at the teens.

"He said drop it, not throw it, you big brick wall!" joked Beast Boy. "But that's taking it lightly, of course."

"Yeah, Beast Boy, only if you're a feather," retorted Nightshade.

Cyborg threw punches at the brick man while Robin took him down from behind. Starfire flung starbolts at him from above. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a gorilla and jumped on top of him while Raven levitated various heavy objects with her mind onto him.

Nightshade soared towards the ground and landed squarely on her feet.

"Need help, boys?"

"No…no, I got it…ah!" grunted Cyborg. He was thrown back hard by Cinderblock. The metal of his body scraped against the ground, raising orange and yellow sparks.

Taking Gadget's advice, Nightshade chose to use her martial arts skills instead of her energy-sucking powers.

"Hey, big man!"

Nightshade crossed her arms as Cinderblock turned to glare at her with pure hate glittering in his beady little eyes.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm talkin' to you! What's a big guy your size doing out here? Shouldn't you be holding up a building up or something?"

He growled at her. She seethed with satisfaction. He was taking the bait.

He lunged at her, but she dodged before he could even scratch her.

"Nightshade! What're you doing?" shouted Robin.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing."

She lured Cinderblock right in front of her in a place where there was lots of space to duel. He threw himself at her once more, growling even louder in frustration. This time Nightshade was well prepared. She threw a strong punch at him and kicked him with as much strength as she had in her body.

That knocked him over, but he crawled right back up again. He was clearly weakened, though.

Nightshade was sweating and panting, her heart throbbing furiously in her chest. All this excitement just made her even more exhilarated to beat this guy. Through her exhaustion and sweat, she smiled and licked the saltiness from her upper lip.

"You're not gettin' the best of me, big guy. I'm stronger than I look."

Cautiously, she circled him, observing the very moment in which she was going to strike. She saw a flash of movement. She then made her move.

"Hyah!"

She took him out with a hard, mind-blowing karate chop. Cinderblock dropped to the ground, unconscious. The Titans gaped at her ability. She turned and smiled at them.

"Well…that was easy."

She dragged herself over to where Cyborg still lay. She offered a hand and he took it. She pulled him up, and as he dusted himself off, she smirked at him.

"No, I got it."

He grinned at her in return.

"Nice moves," complimented Robin as he ran over to her. He was clearly impressed with her natural ability to kick the crap out of someone.

"Very nice," commented Raven, descending to the ground. She blinked at Nightshade in approval and nodded her head at her.

"Thanks!"

"Yes, it was very exciting!" shrieked Starfire.

"Next time, remember to save some for us, okay?" said Beast Boy. He threw a crooked grin her way.

Surprisingly, her heart almost stopped.

"Sure," she joked. "Next time I'll try to leave enough for some of you!"

They laughed.

The Titans gathered around her to congratulate her.

"Thanks. To tell the truth, I've liked hanging out with you guys. I've never known other kids my age before. Especially ones that are…well…heroes like me!"

"Nightshade," said Robin.

"Yeah?"

"All of us have been thinking. We think you should join the team."

"M-me? A Teen Titan? I-I…well…I don't know…"

"You don't have to make a decision right now. We'd be happy to give you time to think about it. If you want, of course. No pressure."

"Right…right…no pressure. No pressure, at all."

_I don't know. This is one of the most difficult decisions I've ever had to make in my entire life. _Nightshade chuckled sarcastically to herself. _Not that I've had much of a life. Fighting crappy demons is basically the only use I have._

Tired and sweaty, Nightshade fell back onto her bed from her sitting position.

"Uh…_dark change_…God, I'm crapped up…"

As the darkness surrounded her, she closed her eyes and concentrated her weary being hard on finding Gadget's mind. Her outfit was switched from her black leather one to her black overly large T-shirt that hung limply from her skinny frame. It felt just like old times right after she'd kick the ass of a demon. Exhausted, as ever.

_Gadget…come on…I know you're there…you just have to be…_

_Ugh…Galen. What is it? It's too late to be contacting me by mind._

_Please…I need help on something._

_Okay, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

_It's not that. The Titans and I…well…they offered me a membership._

_That's great! Why don't you join them?_

_That's the thing…I'm not sure if I should._

_Galen…I can't make this decision for you, you know. I can only guide you._

_If you're sure…_

_Choose what you feel is best. Trust your instincts. You'll often find that they're right._

_Thanks…well…'night._

_Next time talk to me by communicator instead, okay? This tires me out._

_Yes, Gadget._

_'Night, Galen._

Nightshade broke the contact with Gadget's mind. She opened her eyes and watched the shadows on the ceiling dance to and fro. The entire room was dark with the night, drenched in shadows and darkness. Regardless of exhaustion, unused power burned her veins. She so longed to use it, to hungrily lap up the lovely sense of euphoria that came from being so filled with something as special as this.

Shadows crept towards her and gently caressed her body. She could feel the warmth radiating from the darkness around her. It loved her tenderly…it knew she was its master, and it let her know that it would always be forever loyal.

_Help me make the right decision…please…I need to know what to do…_

And she felt a slight tug in her heart. Her instinct told her to go with the Titans. It told her that it was somehow her unspoken destiny to help others in need, to prove herself worthy of this world…to finally find her place in the confusing puzzle that was life.

_I will…I will…_

And, with the blankets of her bed wrapped tightly around her, she delved into a deep, deep sleep.

"So…what'd you wanna show me Gadget?"

"Just a sec…you're gonna love this…"

As she waited, Nightshade bit at her lower lip and glanced around. Gadget busily rushed around, placing some strange doo-hickeys in certain places, cleaning the place up just slightly. She shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her Jack Skelington hoodie and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, her worn black Nikes padding softly against the silver metallic floor.

Nightshade had woken up and had taken a quick shower, running out before any of the Titans had got up. She came to see what Gadget had for her this time.

Gadget stopped in front of a computer and typed hurriedly. She jabbed the last key with satisfaction; Nightshade heard the floor emit a hiss. A glass case slowly emerged from the ground. In it, Nightshade saw as it rose, was a headless white dummy that wore a black leather suit. It zipped up in the front and white lights glinted off the inky blackness that colored the leather.

"Gadget…," Nightshade said breathlessly, gaping at the suit with goggling eyes, "is…is this for me?"

Gadget strode forward, smiling at how she goggled at the suit, filled with the utmost pride for her latest invention.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Nightshade sighed, touching the glass case. She turned her head and smiled wildly. "I LOVE IT!"

Like a kid, she surprised Gadget by running into her arms and giving her the tightest squeeze hug ever. Gadget embraced her lovingly back, as a mother would do. They pulled away; a giddy grin was plastered on her lips.

"Why, though?"

"I thought, Galen, that it was time to rid you of that old suit and outfit you with an entire new one."

"It certainly looks new." Nightshade paced around the case, examining the suit. "Very different from my current one. Mine doesn't have a zipper in front. May I touch it?"

"Of course. It's yours, after all."

Gadget pressed a button on the base of the glass case and the glass disappeared into thin air. Nightshade mouthed the word "wow." She stepped up and hesitantly reached out towards the suit. She touched it gently as if it might break into a thousand pieces. The leather was the softest she ever felt; Nightshade pulled on it and it stretched to her liking.

"What's the leather made out of?"

"A new kind of leather, actually. I invented it and got all the kinks out so it'd work properly. It's a new kind of leather that stretches to fit the wearer's weight and stature. It can fit anyone. I got a patent for it and sold the idea to the market. Soon the clothing industry will have the same thing out. You're the first to get it. This particular design is flame, electricity, and water-resistant and also bulletproof. Nothing can penetrate its surface."

"You never fail to amaze me, Gadget." Nightshade smirked up at Gadget. "Never."

She smirked back at her.

"Come here. I have just one more thing to show you. It goes with the suit."

Nightshade followed Gadget into the opposite room, not wanting to leave the beautiful suit behind. Gadget had to literally drag her away from it. In the adjacent room, which was littered with tools, gears, and scraps of spare metal, was a table with a black belt in the middle, outfitted with pouches.

"What is it?"

"It's a belt."

She rolled her eyes at Gadget.

"Ya think?"

"It's not just any belt, though. Watch this."

Gadget slid something hidden in the belt out. It was a thin, black whip a few feet longer than Nightshade was tall. Gadget rolled it up.

"That's all?"

"Nope. There's bombs for distractions, little razor disks that follow an enemy…um…the whip…let's see…flash paper to ignite flames from your hands…and more…I forget, though."

"And this is all mine?"

"Yep."

Nightshade grinned.

"You _are _the best!"

She gave Gadget a quick hug.

"Should I trade in my suit?"

"Hang on to it in case you need it. You never know when it might just come in handy."

"Um…Gadget?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…just thought I forgot something."

"Okay…well then, you can grab the suit and go if you want. Or you can stay."

"Sorry," Nightshade apologized. "I've got to get going. Thanks so much again for the suit and belt!"

"I always have something for you…you're welcome. Use it wisely."

Nightshade touched the soft leather material again, imagining how it might feel when she actually wore it. She placed her entire right hand on the right arm of the suit and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and concentrating hard. The outline of her body began to glow light gray, then dark gray, which thickened into a dark raven black. Electricity zapped and popped in her veins, the summoning of darkness so exhilarating. And out of nowhere a wind picked up and lifted her hair, blowing it up around the entire circle of her head to form a sort of halo. Her white hair glistened faint silver in the bright lights. The darkness around her body grew thicker until it consumed her.

Nightshade's flesh tingled with excitement as her hoodie and black jeans were switched to the body suit. Her hair fell as the breeze disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Hah," she sighed. She gazed down and found that she was pleased with what she saw. Her outfit fit her stature and weight perfectly. In fact, it hid some of the extra baby fat she hadn't yet shed. The suit brought out the curves in her body she never thought she had. In short, the suit made her appear taller and maturer than in her old one. And she had to admit Gadget was right about keeping her old suit in case she needed it.

"Hey, Gadget, come here!"

"I thought you were leaving!" Gadget called from an adjoining room. She entered. "Wha-? Galen?"

Nightshade smiled shyly at her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It looks great on you! Makes you look older and more sophisticated."

"Mmm, thanks."

Gadget smiled at Nightshade fondly.

"You're welcome. Now go kick some bad guy butt."

Nightshade grinned back at her perkily and ran off, flying the rest of the way.

Nightshade landed in the open window of her room. She went over the recent events in her head. She was going to say yes. She knew she was.

After spending at least one week with the Teen Titans, she was positive about her decision. That's why, when she bravely exited her room and entered the main room with the big screen TV, she knew what she was going to do.

She plopped down on the couch next to Raven, who was reading yet another book. Raven glanced up at her through her midnight blue hood and returned her gaze back to her book.

"Nice outfit," said Raven.

"Thanks."  
"Hey, that is a cool outfit!" said Robin. He came over to her. "Where's your old one?"

"I still have it, but I got a new one from a friend of mine. She made it especially for me."

"What's it made out of?" he asked.

"A special leather she recently invented that stretches to fit basically any body type there is."

His eyes went wide.

"Wow. So…have you thought about joining us?"

"I have and…I think I will. I definitely will join you guys."

Starfire, overhearing their conversation from the kitchen, smiled perkily.

"Oh glorious! You will be here!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled themselves away from their videogame.

"You will?" asked Beast Boy.

Nightshade nodded shyly, surprised at the sudden attention. Even Raven was closely listening, despite her nose being stuck in her book. Raven placed her book down, giving up the whole thing. She nodded at Nightshade and smiled a little, which was a first since Nightshade had met her.

And Nightshade was glad that she joined the Teen Titans. She really felt like she made the right decision.


	9. Episode 5: Trust

Episode Five Trust

_A month later…_

"Nightshade, get him from the other side!"

"Will do!"

Nightshade, replying to Robin's command, zoomed around in the air to corner Plasmus. She gritted her teeth as she sent shadows disks flying at the thing. It turned towards her; meanwhile, Starfire was flinging her starbolts and eye rays at it and Raven threw objects at it with her telekinesis. Suddenly, Nightshade was grabbed by the gooey thing. It squeezed her hard until she could barely breathe.

Gasping, Nightshade closed her eyes and gathered the darkness in the area. It built up and there was a big boom. The thing released her and covered its eyes for protection. Nightshade fell towards the ground, her body partly weak from the dark burst. She thought she was going to splatter her guts until Beast Boy, in his pterodactyl form, grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her to a safe spot. He released her and bent down beside her.

"You all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks…for that."

"No problem."

He helped her up, smiling at her. She smiled back, but was brought back to the current situation when the creature roared loudly.

"Guess it's back to work for us, huh?"

Robin rushed by them.

"A hero's work is never done!" Robin exclaimed breathlessly as the monster chased him.

"Especially when you're being chased by a big, gooey guy," said Beast Boy.

Nightshade ran at the creature head-on as Robin distracted it from the front. From her belt she extracted three tiny balls the size of marbles. She tossed one to Robin and another to Raven and kept one to herself. Reaching them telepathically, she told them to throw it them on the count of three,

"One…two…THREE!"

Raven, Robin, and Nightshade threw the balls on the thing all at once. He stood still, freezing up completely. He reached towards the sky.

"Hah…that was FUN!" exclaimed Nightshade.

"Good job, Night," congratulated Robin.

"Thanks. Another monster taken down, no problemo."

Raven landed beside her and telepathically talked to her.

_So, _Raven thought-spoke, _glad you joined us?_

Nightshade turned to Raven and faced her, smiling.

_Of course. There's no reason why I wouldn't be. So…are we friends?_

Raven's reply took a second or so. She shrugged into her cloak.

_I'd…say so. No reason why not._

Raven went to join the others; Nightshade smiled at her, satisfied.

"Guys! Any ideas for lunch?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy raised his finger as if he an idea, but everyone except Nightshade glared him down. He sank to the ground.

"I'll…be quiet."

"Hey," said Nightshade, "I know. How about…um…" She thought for a moment, considering everyone's and her own interests. It was hard. "…uh…Friendly's?"

They all thought over it for a moment. They nodded.

"What about tofu?" asked Beast Boy.

Nightshade helped him up and smirked at him.

"Being a vegetarian doesn't necessarily mean you have to eat _tofu_, BB. Try a salad every once in a while, will ya?" she retorted.

So, it was settled. They went to Friendly's, the one place where all of their tastes would be fulfilled.

"It seems a little…lame," said Cyborg, eyeing the wooden flooring and warm-colored décor.

"Chill, would ya? This was the only place I could think of that you guys'd be happy with," said Nightshade.

They sat down at a large table. Nightshade folded her hands together and concentrated on the darkness to change her clothes. Her attire was changed from her black bodysuit to black pants outfitted with a black zipper shirt that had no sleeves and a black leather coat. A black heart locket and her silver ring and chain hung from her neck.

A male waiter came over to take their order.

"I'll have…a chocolate milkshake sided with a cheeseburger and cheese fries," said Nightshade.

"Cheeseburger for me. Large Coke and regular fries," said Robin.

"Same. Cheeseburger with bacon inside. Large Coke and fries," said Cyborg.

"Salad for me. No meat," said Beast Boy.

"Diet iced tea, fries, and a burger with no toppings," said Raven boredly.

Starfire seemed a bit flustered when it was her turn.

"Yes. Chocolate…sandey?"

"Chocolate sundae, Star," corrected Robin.

"Yes. Chocolate sundae for me. Also with the extra hot fudge and chocolate sauce?"

The waiter wrote down all their orders and left.

When he was gone, Nightshade laughed out loud.

"You have lots to learn, Star," giggled Nightshade. "'Sandey'!"

Starfire smiled sheepishly and Robin shook his head and smirked fondly at her.

"Yeah, that's one way to say it, Star!" teased Beast Boy.

Nightshade and Beast Boy laughed together joined by Cyborg and Robin. Raven removed her hood from her head and glanced around the table. She smirked at all of them.

"Yo, B, tell Night about that time ya got Star right in the face with that prank of yours," said Cyborg.

"Oh, do tell!" laughed Night.

The others kept pressuring him until he burst.

"Okay! Okay…well, it was raining and thundering that night. I originally planned to pay Cyborg back for when he put red hair-dye in my shampoo." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. Cyborg turned away, whistling as if he didn't have anything to do with it. "Anyway, instead of getting' Cy back, I got Star accidentally."

"With what?" asked Night.

"A face full o' muck!" chuckled Cy.

"A balloon full of motor oil," corrected Beast Boy.

"Sounds like you guys enjoyed yourselves before I even came along," teased Night. "How did you guys even come together in the first place? You seem really different from each other."

At that moment, the orders came and they all grabbed their food.

"Well," said Robin, munching on his fries, "it was mostly because of Star here."

He pointed a thumb at her. Night sipped her Coke as she listened.

"I was new in the city when something zoomed right out of the sky. Star turned out to be escaping a prisoner ship. She kept smashing things with that strength of hers."

"And," added Starfire, "do not forget that I did not know how to speak English then. I could not communicate with anyone. I could only gather the language through Robin's lip contact."

She pointed at her own lips.

Night spit out her Coke and burst out laughing.

"Y-you…you _kissed _him? That's…wow!" exclaimed Night, turning to Robin, grinning widely. "That must've been pretty interesting for you, huh?"

Robin turned at least ten different shades of red.

"Yeah…yeah, it was. But without her, Teen Titans wouldn't even be here."

"Cool…I'm glad I joined you guys. As different as you may be, you're all great friends. I'm happy to be apart of this," said Night. She smiled gratefully at all of them.

They all, in turn, smiled back.

_Might be just a month since I joined these guys, but it really feels as if I've known them forever. So different, yet they manage to work out those differences. _

"Night, your turn to do dishes!" announced Cy.

"Already? Fine. I'll get'em in a sec," she called back.

She removed her legs from the arm of the couch and placed her bookmark in the book she was reading at the moment. Nightshade stood and stretched and scratched her head. She walked over to the kitchen and grimaced at the pile of dishes in the sink; it literally towered over her.

She shuddered, removing her black leather coat and placed it on the adjacent counter, and started to wash.

"Might as well get this over with," Night muttered to herself.

It was silent as she washed. Everyone else was in their rooms doing their own thing. Here she was, in the creepy living room, stuck with just the dishes. She never realized how big the place was until it was just her and her alone.

As Nightshade washed the dishes one by one, her eyelids drooped lower and lower. She shook her head, trying her best to stay awake and work. She rubbed the washcloth slower; her hands grew wrinkly in the soapy water and began to ache. She stopped to rest for a minute and carefully stretched her hurting fingers. She leaned onto the counter, holding a dish and rubbing it clean.

"BOO!"

"AAH!"

Night jumped into the air, the dish escaping from her hand. Another hand grabbed it. She snatched it away and glared at Beast Boy, rubbing the thing clean and placing it in the pile she had formed.

"Oh…oh, that was _classic_!" he laughed breathlessly, holding his sides. "You actually jumped!"

"Glad _you _think it's funny," she retorted bitterly, narrowing her brow.

A sad look came over Beast Boy's face. He made pouty lips and looked into Night's face. She turned away and stuck her nose up.

"Oh, come on, Night! I didn't mean anything by it," he said. "Please…don't be mad at me."

Night sighed and placed the washcloth down on the counter along with the dish she was holding. She smirked at him and shook her head. BB made a hopeful face.

"So…you forgive me?"

She held a finger up.

"Just a minute," she said.

She continued to smile and approached him slowly. She leaned back in the opposite direction and delivered a strong sidekick to his face. She rubbed her hands together as he went flying and landed on the couch.

"Now we're even," she shot at him.

Beast Boy slowly got up, his eyes spinning in his head. He shook it out and walked over to her.

"That's no fair," he shot back.

"Well, you shouldn't have scared me in the first place, B," she said.

BB held up a finger, but waved it off and sucked his pride up.

"If you're here, you might as well do something useful instead of standing there like an idiot."

"Okay," he said grudgingly.

Beast Boy grabbed a washcloth and helped her to take care of the many dishes in the sink. Minutes passed and the work flew by even faster than it had when Night was on her own. Finally, they were finished.

Night threw her washcloth into the sink. The dishes that were drying sparkling and shimmered with cleanliness. She ran a hand across her brow and sighed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pooped."

"Yeah." Beast Boy stretched and yawned. "I could use a good sleep."

"Hey," said Night, "thanks for helping me. I appreciate it. More than you know."

She smiled at BB. He smiled back in return.

"Eh, consider it payback."

"You did something for me. Now I have to do something for you," she said, moving in closer to him.

Beast Boy flushed slightly. He looked at Night wide-eyed. She leaned in to him. He slammed his eyes shut. Night kissed him on the cheek, and Beast Boy opened his eyes at her, blinking dazedly.

"Now we're even," she murmured softly. She grinned at his dazed state. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sweet dreams, B," she said.

"Yeah…"

She left him grinning like an idiot as she went to her room. She shook her head at the thought.

Her door closing behind her, the room was once again black. Since there was no moon that night, no light came from the sky. The stars simply flickered like little flames, waiting to be doused any minute. Night arched her back in an exhausted stretch, working out the kinks that had built up during the day. She sat down on her bed, slowly laying down and relaxing. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath. She had left her book out in the living room. She waved her breath and buried her head into her pillow. "I'll get it…ah…in the morning…"

She fell asleep quickly, her black leather coat on the floor. Night's dreams were filled with voices whispering in another language, seeming to call her. She tossed and turned; the voices grew louder.

In her dream, she wandered, lost and alone in a labyrinth of confusion. The walls were high and thick; she couldn't escape no matter what she did. The whispering faded and sounded loudly at same time. Fear pounded in her heart; her senses were sharp and alert for whatever was going to happen.

_"Ven…_come_…ven e mi…_come to me_…ke'na'hara ot leses…_stay away from lies…_s'vious'plait…_please…_ven e mi…_come to me…_ven e mi…_come to me…_Una Pura Galen…_Pure One Galen…"

The strange language that she could understand perplexed her; the _Una Pure Galen _even more. She awoke, sweating thickly, her hand in her snow white hair. She glanced at her Corpse Bride alarm clock and fell back.

"Unh…"

Night covered her face tiredly with her pillow.

"Sleep…need sleep…uh…so tired…"

She fell into a deep sleep devoid of any dreaming. Instead, it was simply an empty darkness where she wandered for no reason. The voices had disappeared into nothingness.

Nightshade opened her eyes slowly, taking in the dim light that flooded her room. She shook the sleep from her head and sat up in her bed. She yawned and stretched, her muscles slightly achy. She rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed and strolled over to her window.

The sky outside was gray with storm clouds. Night snapped out of her daze and grinned. She cheered and thrusted her hands into the air.

"Whoo! Yeah! It's gonna RAIN! Ha ha!"

She hopped in the shower and hummed the lullaby she heard in her aimless dreams. She ran the soap over her skin, causing little bubbles to arise.

When she dressed, she did some defense moves, thrusting her hands here and there.

"Hah! Hah!" she grunted as she did a hook-uppercut combo.

She slipped on a pair of baggy black jeans, a short-sleeved T, and her Jack Skelington hoodie. She forced her hands into her hoodie's deep pockets. She walked down the hall, no longer getting lost in the winding corridors, and appeared in the living room. A spring was in her every step.

"What's with you?" asked Robin.

"It's gonna rain," she replied excitedly, swiping an all-chocolate donut from the fridge. She bit into it hard and savored the dark flavor. It floated over her tongue and down her throat.

"Okay…cool," he said, looking at her weirdly.

She shrugged at him and smirked. Night grabbed the couch's back top rim and jumped over it, landing in a seat. She bounced a little from the impact and crossed her legs boyishly.

"Are you serious?" asked a voice next to her.

She turned to Raven.

"As the Earth revolves around the Sun," she said. She grinned. "I just think it's a nice break from all the sun, is all."

"That's for sure," said BB. He appeared right in the back of the couch and grinned widely at the two.

Raven and Night smiled at him in return. Beast Boy went to the kitchen for breakfast. Night turned once again to Raven.

"Don't you like the rain?"

"Yes. It's fine."

"More than three words please."

"Yes, I like it."

"An improvement," said Nightshade. "Hey, maybe we could meditate together some time. Thoughts?"

Night bit into the last of her donut, scarfing it down hungrily. Raven looked up at her.

"Really?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Raven nodded a little bit.

"Then we should do stuff together. Shopping, meditating, that kinda crap," said Night. She smiled widely at Raven.

"Sounds…great," said Raven. She smiled back.

"Cool. Hey…we should go to the mall later today. May be raining, but that doesn't stop me from shopping. I need to pick up some stuff, anyway."

"Alright…" Raven replied.

Raven sounded unsure, as if she felt that she couldn't come to trust Night that quickly. But Night knew she was making a big breakthrough with just Raven saying yes to her offer. Small step, big progress.

Nightshade grinned at her before she hopped over to the kitchen to join Starfire and Cyborg.

"So…what's the point?" Raven asked.

They were in the mall, in the middle of it to be exact, deciding on where to start first. Raven crossed her arms, her eyes expectant, her expression empty.

Nightshade turned to Raven.

"The point, Raven, is to enjoy the time spent with friends while spending money," she quipped.

Raven was clearly taken aback. She hadn't met another person who could make up to the level of her own retorts and quick quips before. Raven's lips settled in a faint smile.

"Ah! I know where to go," Night said slyly.

Raven raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Night grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the mall. Night let go of her wrist when they were standing right in front of _Hot Topic_.

_"Hot Topic?" _Raven asked.

Night glanced at her and smirked.

"I thought you would've heard of it. You haven't?"

"I don't shop that much," Raven replied.

"My dear, that's where _you're _wrong." Night stared fully at Raven now. "Every girl in the world loves to shop. It depends on what kind of _stuff _they like. Guaranteed that you'll love this place. It's where I get most of my wardrobe."

Nightshade entered _Hot Topic's _doorway and sighed once she did. Her eyes darted all over the black clothing and skulls. It was sheer heaven for her. Raven followed her in and widened her eyes a bit.

"Knew you'd like it!" exclaimed Night.

"It's cool," Raven said.

Night smiled and shook her head at Raven.

"As long as I hear that, it's enough reassurance for me to keep living," Night sighed dramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead and partly closing her eyes. Raven smirked at her.

Night retracted from her current dramatic position and crossed her arms, returning Raven's amused smirk.

"So…"

"Look around, Rae. You might find something you like!" Night said. She winked at her. "You'll _never know_!"

Raven plastered a tortured expression on her face. She began to look around at some rock bands. She awkwardly flicked her eyes over the band names. She quickly glanced back at Nightshade, who was going through some fishnet fingerless gloves and bottles of black, dark purple, and blood red nail polish.

Raven shrugged, grabbed a CD, and went to one listening station they had. She snapped the earphones over her ears and shoved the CD under the scanner. She waited a moment before the CD's data appeared. She selected a song, noting the band's name was _The Gathering_, and waited to be disgusted. But she was surprised because the music that came up wasn't hardcore, ear-blasting rock. It instead was a gentle, and even partly creepy, tune that tantalized her ears. She closed her eyes and listened, catching the song's title. It was "Waking Hour."

Raven nodded her head at the gentle beat of the music and flowed inside and out in her imagination with the vocalist's voice. For some reason, distaste filled her mouth. She wanted to spit it out, but it kept coming. It wasn't because of the music. No…the music was wonderful. It was something in the music that triggered something else. A single memory that triggered many others…

_Blond hair flashed in front of Raven's eyes. She saw a brave smile and a triumphant laugh. Rocks flew here and there within the air. She those eyes…those haunting sky blue eyes…and everything went black…_

"Raven?" asked a voice behind her. "You okay?"

Raven turned her head, removing the earphones from her head and placing them back on the listening station. Nightshade had a comforting hand clamped on her shoulder. Raven forced herself to look in Night's violet eyes. Her violet eyes flashed to blue and back. Raven shrugged away from Night's grip and retreated within the comfort of her dark blue cloak.

"Yeah," Raven answered. She glanced up at Nightshade. "I'm…fine."

Night obviously wasn't convinced by her answer. But she kept silent, smiling a giving up smile.

"Okay. You ready to go? I got stuff I wanna buy."

Night held up some fishnet gloves, skull headbands, and spooky different colored knee-highs. Raven nodded her head slowly.

As Nightshade paid for her stuff, Raven waited outside and placed the hood of her cloak over her head and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes. She knew what she had just seen. It wasn't a lie, and Raven couldn't deny it. The past was finally coming back to haunt her.

She suddenly felt unsure about Nightshade and her kindness. The last time a thing like this had happened and she allowed herself to be happy without restrictions, the truth had ended up crushing her within in its grip. And this time…she didn't know if she could fully open up yet or not.

Because Raven didn't want what happened last time to happen again.


	10. Episode 6: Inner Storm

Episode Six Inner Storm

Back in Titans Tower, Nightshade was making brownies. And Cyborg and Starfire kept hovering over her.

"What is this strange brown treat you are making?" Starfire asked. Her eyes were big and curious just like a child's.

Whereas Cyborg was simply drooling on her shoulder.

"Can I lick the spoon?" Cy asked excitedly.

"NO!" laughed Night. She whacked them both with the wooden spoon she was using to stir the mix. They flew into the living room. "Now, bother someone else! Jeez!"

She shook her head at the two of them, chuckling to herself. Secretly, though, she dipped her finger into the mix and smacked it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor.

"I saw that!" Cy exclaimed like he was telling on another kid to the teacher.

This made her crack up even more.

"Chill, would ya?"

Cy made a pretend face of rage and plopped down on the couch. Star remained in the kitchen, watching Night cook.

"What is…this?" Star asked.

Night smiled at her. She pushed the mixing bowl to Starfire.

"Try some!"

"You would…allow me?" Star wondered hesitantly.

"Sure. Go ahead! (But just don't take too much.)," Night said. She winked at Star. Star made glittery eyes and lifted the spoon out of the bowl. She dipped one lightly tanned orange finger into the spoon and tasted the brownie mix. She immediately smiled and did a little dance around the kitchen.

"It is glorious! Tell me! How is it you are such a wonderful cook, friend?" asked Star enthusiastically.

Night leaned back against the counter, mixing bowl in one hand. She stared up at the ceiling and absentmindedly stirred the already mixed brownie liquid.

"How am I such a good cook? It comes naturally, I guess," Night answered. She flicked her eyes back down to Starfire. "I think the day I really learned was when my…well…mentor, you could say, taught me the basic things of how to survive on my own. Cooking was one of them." In a low voice, she winked at Star. "But I personally prefer to make the good stuff."

Night pointed to the bowl. Star nodded, appearing to understand what she meant. Night pulled over the greased pan she had on the counter and slowly and carefully scooped and poured the mixture out into the pan. When finished, she left the bowl to Starfire and the spoon to Cy.

"How come she gets the bowl?" complained Cy.

"She wasn't the one drooling on my shoulder," Night countered. She placed the pan into the already heated and set oven and allowed the brownies to cook for twenty minutes. Until then, she plopped down on the couch next to BB. She smiled at him; he blushed and smiled back. She patted his head like a dog. At her touch, BB nearly melted into a puddle of raging hormones.

"You're hilarious," Night said, smiling brightly.

Beast Boy appeared dazedly happy for a moment, but he looked down, a melancholy look clouding his face.

"Yeah…thanks, Night."

"What is it? What's wrong? Did I…say something or what?"

Beast Boy glanced up at her in alarm and waved his hands at her.

"NO! No…it's just…uh…heh…um…I'm just…thinking of something," he stuttered. "It's nothing."

Nightshade gave him a weird look and shrugged, relaxing into one position until the brownies were set to ding.

"Okay."

_First Raven, and now BB! Who next?_

Nightshade glanced at all the Titans. She recalled a month ago when she had first crashed with the Titans. When Nightshade had noticed the name _Terra _on the room she had been given and mentioned it to Robin, he had had the exact same reaction as Raven and Beast Boy had today. Did it have something to do with this mysterious Terra? She wondered what happened to her, where she went, and most importantly who she was. She must've had a great impact on all their lives as a friend because they all seemed cast down when anything seemed to remind them of this Terra. Or seemed to remind them. She wouldn't know because Terra was way before she ever came along.

Nightshade's hand shifted to the Titans communicator she constantly kept with her, in her suit and casual clothing. She turned away from Beast Boy, lifting it out from her pocket. She fingered it gingerly. She frowned thoughtfully. She would treasure that she had been accepted into the Titans' home. She promised herself that, no matter what the circumstances, she'd be a good friend. At least, she would try. Trying is the closet thing to success and victory she could even think about.

_Whoever this Terra was…I'm never going to be like her. I'll think that much. I'm going to stay here and guard my friends' lives. I may be slightly off in my powers, but I vow. I vow that nothing will ever come between all of us._

The sudden dinging of the oven bell jutted Nightshade instantly from her deep thoughts. She bounced off the couch, catching herself with some telekinetic energy that formed a disk beneath her feet. It lifted her up and hovered over the ground, flying towards the kitchen. Raven watched her with silent, neutral eyes. Nightshade didn't notice this at all.

Raven glanced down at her book, but didn't read the words. Instead she stared so hard at them that they blurred into a black and white mass.

_It's good that Nightshade has at least some extent of control over her powers. She seems surer of herself, I've noticed. _

A flash of blond hair filled her eyes. She heard the laugh. It made her mind ache at the memory. Raven eagerly shut her eyes and shut it out.

_I'm noticing too many similarities. Nightshade will never be her. Nightshade is different than she was. She won't…she couldn't…she won't…I know it. She's too good for that. I know it. She's too good._

Raven observed Nightshade as she took out the brownies and set them on the counter to cool. She had to literally swat away Cyborg, whom was drooling over Night's shoulder again. Night swatted him away playfully, laughing. She didn't seem to have any guilt on her shoulders, no uneasiness. But, of course, _she _didn't look like she had it either, though. And Raven saw and felt how that had turned out in the end.

Meanwhile, Nightshade waved an oven mitt over the hot brownies to help cool them down.

"Are they ready yet?" asked Cyborg. He touched the brownie, but pulled immediately retracted his hand and stuck it in his mouth. "That's hot."

"Cy, they have to cool first!" Nightshade exclaimed at hi, waving him from the kitchen.

From the sofa, Robin smiled and Starfire giggled silently. Raven stayed solemn; she wasn't very much in the mood for being cheerful right then. She went right back to reading her back, delving deep into the story.

Meanwhile, Nightshade was beating Cyborg on the head with her fists. Finally he got the message and shied out until the brownies were cooled.

Nightshade took in a deep breath and burst out, "BROWNIES!"

All the Titans were swept away in the hurricane of her voice. Cyborg motored over to the brownies, as did Robin and Starfire.

"Aren't you gonna get any?" Night asked Raven and Beast Boy.

"Tofu for me, remember?" Beast Boy reminded Night.

Night nodded and turned to Raven.

"No thanks," Raven said before Night even uttered a word. "I'm not up for a sugar high today."

Nightshade made a disappointed face, but toughened up and stood right in front of Raven. Night placed her fists on her hips and looked down at Raven. Raven glanced up briefly and blinked at her.

"I made brownies for everybody and you don't want any?"

"I said no," Raven snapped bitterly.

Night smiled a little.

"Good for you. You're getting some anyway, missy. No ducking away from this!"

And, with these words, Nightshade grabbed a resisting Raven's wrist. She dragged Raven over to the kitchen with the ultimate strength. Raven gave in; the others stared at Nightshade with awe for no one would ever dare to force Raven to do something, nonetheless grab her by the wrist. It was only something Nightshade was brave enough to do.

"Eat," Nightshade commanded, pointing at the half-gone brownie.

Raven made an "are-you-kidding-me?" look at Nightshade, frowning deeply with a warning look in her eyes. Nightshade narrowed her eyes at Raven and stared at her with the exact same amount of creepy warning. It mildly surprised everyone that Nightshade could equal up to Raven.

"Fine," Raven growled.

Raven took the knife from the pan and cut herself a decent sized amount of brownie and bit into its moist, rich surface. The flavor of the desert rolled over her tongue and down her throat. She glanced up at Nightshade in wild surprise. Nightshade was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and nodding, and a pleased smile on her face.

"It's…excellent," Raven said quietly.

"See? Now…who's wrong?"

Raven made a face. Nightshade raised an eyebrow at her. Raven sighed, rolling her eyes. Night smirked.

"I am," Raven admitted.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to hear. Now, enjoy it! All of you."

Starfire smiled at Night as she finished the remnants of her brownie.

"Oh yes! I have enjoyed this tasteful Earth desert of yours very much! Will you make it again?"

"Maybe," Night replied slyly. "'Night, guys. I'm off to bed."

And with that, Nightshade strolled out of the main room and into her own, white room. The one that once belonged to the mysterious entity named Terra.

Nightshade laid on her bed in the darkness of her room. There was no moon that night, so again, no light flooded in. Instead, shadows moved here and there on the wall. A knock came from her door.

"Come on in," she said.

Light flooded the room as the door slid open. Beast Boy stood in the doorway. He walked in slowly and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark. The door shut behind him.

"Nightshade?"

"I'm over here," Night said loudly.

Beast Boy followed her voice and sat down at the end of her bed. Night sat up and looked at Beast Boy with the hint of a smile.

"You know, I've never seen anybody talk to Raven like that before," he admitted. "It was…cool."

Night flushed in the darkness, glad BB couldn't see her.

"Thanks…"

"Usually Raven is…well…"

"Creepy?"

"Yeah."

"So am I."

BB gave her a surprised look, aghast at what she had said.

"You're not creepy!"

"Yeah, I am."

"You're cool."

"Admit it! You think I'm creepy, don't you?"

BB looked down as Night smirked at him.

"Fine. You're creepy. But in a good way."

"I like being creepy," Night said. "A nice difference that not a lot of people have. And I can scare the crap outta people! Ha!"

Beast Boy smiled at her. She smiled back.

Nightshade turned her head away and looked down. She pursed her lips nervously.

"You know…earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned that you were thinking of someone. Was it…um…this mysterious Terra?"

Immediately a crestfallen look clouded Beast Boy's face. Night furrowed her brow.

"She…was important to you…wasn't she?"

A tiny tear slipped down BB's cheek.

"Yeah…more than you'll ever know…"

"Can you…uh…tell me about her?"

Beast Boy looked at Night. He shook his head.

"I…I don't think I'm ready for that."

He bowed his head sadly. Nightshade wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and hugged him tightly. He seemed dazed at first, but accepted the hug. Night placed her head on BB's shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready, you can tell me," she said. She pulled away and smiled softly. "You know you can me anything, okay? I'll keep your secrets."

BB smiled at her.

"Thanks…Night."

"Sure. You better get to bed. Don't know what we'll face tomorrow."

"Yeah…'night, Night."

"Good night," she said back.

And Night then sank into her bed and slept.

Raven levitated peacefully in front of the huge glass windows, her back to everyone. Nightshade glanced up from the glorg Starfire had eagerly prepared for her. She finished the substance quickly and sauntered over to Raven, wearing her black pants, but paired with an Evanescence T-shirt, Amy Lee's face plastered on the front.

Night smacked her lips together. She immensely enjoyed Starfire's homemade glorg; it had tasted like sushi mixed with ice cream.

Quietly, Nightshade came up beside Raven's side, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Can I join you, Raven?"

Raven opened one eye and looked up at Night, who ruffled her white hair with one hand.

"You…want to?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nightshade said. "I want to."

"Alright."

Nightshade smiled. She levitated herself in the exact same manner as Raven and crossed her legs. She placed her hands out, her palms out. She chanted the same chant Raven always said.

Then, suddenly, Raven's chant went silent and she opened her eyes.

"Nightshade?"

Night opened her eyes and looked at Raven.

"Yeah?"

"How come you're meditating with me?"

Night was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"How come you want to be friends with me? Aren't you…you know…scared of me?"

Nightshade widened her eyes and shook her head furiously from side to side. Then, she rose her head and grinned.

"No, Raven. I think you're cool. You're one of the coolest people I have ever met!" Nightshade said excitedly.

Raven smiled at this.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. You seem so mellow and calm and down-to-earth. And your cloak! Don't get me started on that!"

Raven smiled at this and laughed. Nightshade laughed along with her.

"So…you don't hate me?" Raven asked.

"Heck no! I'd like to think of you as…one of my best friends."

Raven smiled at this.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"No problem."

Nightshade closed her eyes, ready to meditate more when Raven spoke up.

"Nightshade?"

Night opened one eye.

"Yeah?"

"You're one of my best friends, too."

Night smiled and said, "I'm glad."

And the two meditated in peace.

Raven meant what she had said, though some part of her was still reluctant not to trust Nightshade so easily. But they were now close friends.

"Combat practice, y'all!" announced Cyborg.

Nightshade whipped her head around. Robin and Raven were standing besides Cyborg. Starfire and Beast Boy glanced up.

"Really?" Night asked.

"Let's see if you can beat me, Night," challenged Cy.

Night smirked.

"I'll take that as a challenge, big guy," replied Night. She leaped over the couch and joined the others.

They made their way downstairs and outside. Nightshade levitated using her telekinesis. She crossed her arms and stood beside Starfire and Beast Boy. They watched as Cyborg did the entire practice, punching through metal, blasting laser robots with his sonic cannon that retracted from his right arm.

He finished, looking pretty pleased with himself.

He looked at his arm and his eyes widened.

"Boo-yah! New course record!"

"Well, yeah…you're the first one to do the course," said Raven.

Cy made a sour look, but ignored Raven.

"Okay, Night. You're up!" said Robin.

Nightshade walked confidently over to the starting line. She shook out the nervousness from her body and took in a few deep breaths. She chilled instantly.

"Go, Night! You can do it!" shouted BB.

"Kick the butt!" exclaimed Starfire.

Cyborg simply crossed his arms and watched Nightshade with amusement.

When the countdown came down to one, Robin said, "Go!"

Then, Nightshade stood there for a moment and closed her eyes. She levitated into the air.

"_Darkness and shadows I call to ye…come to me!"_

And so, the darkness and shadows willingly obeyed her and came to her, shrouding her lovingly. Her clothes were changed from casual to her crimefighting suit.

She sucked in a breath and floated through the air. Laser beam robots attacked her first. Her hands were instantly shrouded with a dark energy. She turned her back and sliced the robots in two. They exploded in midair. More followed her. Then, sonic cannons from the sidelines began to shoot at her. She easily dodged their beams, making the laser beam robots follow her into the sonic beams. The last of them exploded with a burst. Bits and pieces of metal covered the ground.

Nightshade soared high into the air when more lasers followed her every move from the ground. She sent her shadow fire at them and they exploded like all the rest. Then, she ducked under some slamming gates that tried to crush her delicate looking body.

Suddenly she got caught under one.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Best Boy were taken aback.

"No!" shouted BB.

There was a loud creak and Nightshade appeared, pushing the heavy gate up and off of her. BB smiled and laughed triumphantly.

The last part was a big, empty hole in the ground. Nightshade easily levitated over it, dodging some arrows aimed at her. She landed on the ground with a big sigh and a huge smile for everybody. She placed her hands on her hips and wiped the thick coating of sweat from her brow.

Cyborg glanced at his wrist and made a surprised and mad face.

"How'd I do, Cy?" Nightshade asked.

Cy frowned and held up his wrist. The time read one minute and forty seconds.

"Looks like we have a new course record," said Raven, smiling at Night. Night smiled right back at her.

"I must've softened it up for her!" said Cy.

Robin shook his head and smirked.

"You have survived!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah! Excellent, Night!" BB said.

Night gave Beast Boy a hug and he melted at her touch.

"Thanks, BB," she whispered.

"Sure…no problem…ah…"

He fell onto the ground. Nightshade crossed her arms and giggled.

Night's hand moved to the Titan's communicator hooked onto her belt, secure and tight and safe. She fingered the circular warning light she had on the center of her belt. It made her fill up with pride. She was a Teen Titan. She wondered if her parents would be proud of her.

Bitterness filled her. She seethed, anger rushing to her head and to her heart. It made her burn from within.

Night levitated onto the ground outside the Tower.

"Didn't they care?" she growled underneath her breath. "Didn't they want me? DIDN'T THEY?"

Night, with all her power and might, unleashed a torrent of darkness, shadows, and telekinetic energy. It swirled around her. It lifted her white hair up. She struck out at the rocks and dirt, at the water and the grass.

"I wasn't good enough for them, was I? THEY NEVER CARED."

Nightshade's eyes glowed pink from the hard pressure. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a final torrent of anger. The waves of Jump City's bay arose slightly from the energy Nightshade unleashed. Nightshade lay face-first on the ground, crying. Her shoulders shook and her entire body trembled.

She felt something on her shoulder.

"Nightshade? What's wrong?"

BB's voice only made her cry harder. Why did she deserve such wonderful friends? What did she do to achieve them? Nothing.

"You…you wouldn't understand," Night whispered in a harsh rasp.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Nightshade's shaking shoulders and hugged her tightly. It was comforting to know that somebody cared, that somebody understood.

"You said that I can tell you anything. I know you can tell me anything."

Nightshade turned her tear-stained face to Beast Boy's green one. She smiled softly.

"You're right. Why is that?" She laughed at herself bitterly and then sighed. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said, nodding sincerely. "I'm listening."

He sat down beside her. Nightshade sat up and wiped away her salty tears. She looked out at the moon above.

"I don't know where I came from," she began. "I never knew my parents. They abandoned me as a baby. But my mentor and best friend Gadget raised me, teaching me martial arts and everything else I know. Besides her help, I lived on the streets, homeless, wandering from place to place. She's the one who helped me to first comprehend the strange powers I had. She's the one who gave me my first suit.

"I still hold a grudge against my parents."

Nightshade gritted her teeth as more tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Why? Wasn't I good enough for them? Wasn't I? Was I really that much of a burden to them that they had to abandon me on the streets to die?"

Beast Boy hugged Nightshade tightly. Nightshade buried her face into his shoulder.

"You're good enough, Nightshade," he said softly. "You're good enough to anything and be anyone. Okay?"

"B, I'm glad you guys are my friends. I've never had a friend apart from Gadget. I've mostly worked alone out there."

They pulled away from the hug. Nightshade ducked her head and blushed. She pursed her lips.

"You have us. You're a Teen Titan now," Beast Boy said.

Night flicked her eyes back up to his face and smiled.

"I know," Night murmured. A bit of her toughness settled back in. "Glad I'm here, too."

BB smiled and took Night's hand, leading her back into the Tower.


	11. Episode 7: An Enigma

Episode Seven An Enigma

The lullaby resonated strongly in her dreams. This time Nightshade could actually hear the voice's haunting words. And she could strangely understand them.

"_Lunae icile de la usque, silencio tiga laver. Liste e celest esta y ad liberter de tiga oram…_

Moon ice of the sky, silence your weeping. Listen to celestial ecstasy and be free of your worries.

_Que es tiga pose? I min no insi cuater la mysts de mey psyche at usqui bu cirses noiris…_

What is your purpose? I have no idea for the mists of my mind are clouded by cursed darkness.

_Sprirtu de la lavon, liste e mi. Canches e mi y sancter mi ir tiga Maela lavorn…_

Spirit of the river, listen to me. Flow to me and bless me with your Healing waters.

_Cant e mi, Lavon Spiritu. Leve mi en silen lavorn. Cant riter en mey listem…_

Sing to me, River Spirit. Leave me in quiet waters. Sing sweetly in my ear.

_Ka wam usqua lese mey esh…_

A warm breeze tickles my skin.

_Cant e tige, Lavon Spiritu. Sancter mey amore y mi…_

Sing to you, River Spirit. Bless my love and me."

This lullaby mesmerized her. The words lulled her. Night walked around in her dreams drunkenly. The voice was terribly beautiful; it was sharp as a knife, but yet it was sweetly sour. It was clear and also clouded. Nightshade knew that this was no ordinary human voice. No…it was something much, much more. Something ethereal.

As Nightshade walked through the abyss of darkness, she saw a faint white figure walking towards her. The figure seemed to float upon air, or maybe a cloud. Then, the figure revealed itself as a young girl. This young girl had wide violet eyes that slanted like Night's. Her hair was snow white with silver streaks and stopped right under the length of her shoulders. Bangs hung like curtains over the sides of her face. Night realized that she was walking, but so gracefully it seemed as if she might be floating on a cloud.

On the girl's face were strange symbols that curved and curled around her cheeks and onto her temples below her ears. She was unsmiling, but her face and skin glowed ivory, a light peach color that was nearly breathtaking. Her attire seemed to be a silvery blue dress that flowed over her curves and pooled like water around her feet. The cloth looked to be softer than velvet and lighter than silk, yet it looked to also have a hidden toughness in it as if it wouldn't break easily.

The girl appeared to be about Night's age or just a little older. She was certainly beautiful.

Her voice grew softer and sadder, piercing Nightshade's heart with sorrow. What made the girl sing like this? Who was she? Where did she come from?

"Who are you?" Nightshade asked. Her voice echoed through the empty darkness. "Why are you torturing me with these…these dreams? What do you want from me?"

The girl stopped her song, letting it flit into nothing. She closed her mouth, smiling sweetly at Night.

_Finally, you ask, _the girl said within Nightshade's mind.

_What…what are you?_

_ I cannot answer that, my Una Pura. Not yet. I would if I could, but in this dream world, we are linked for only so long._

_ Then…at least tell me who you are first._

The girl's smile deepened. It made her heart pang, this strange beauty the girl harbored.

_My name, Una Pura, _the girl said telepathically, _is Sherdser. In your language, it would translate as "Shadowstar." _

_ Shadowstar…how can you speak like this?_

_ Because, my Una Pura, we are of the same people._

Nightshade was taken aback. Confusion filled her.

_The same people? What do you mean?_

Shadowstar smiled sadly at Nightshade.

_I come from a people called the Purans. We are a people who harbor special abilities to communicate by the mind, to lift things with our minds, to fly, to heal…we are fierce warriors, yet gentle as deer. We are pure and bright._

_ The Purans? What is this? Is this some kind of joke? A…a prank?_

Shadowstar shook her head and stepped forward towards Nightshade. She placed a graceful hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

_To prove it, I can tell you the name given at your birth, _Shadowstar said.

_ How would you know that?_

_ I know. It is Galen._

Nightshade's eyes went wide with shock. Nobody else knew her real name except for Gadget.

_Then…you're not lying?_

_ Blessed Una Pura, I would never lie to one such as noble as you._

_ Will you tell me more? I'd like to know._

Shadowstar shook her head sadly.

_I cannot. My time here in the dream world has nearly expired. Another time._

_ Bye, I guess._

_ Farewell, Una Pura Galen._

Nightshade opened her eyes slowly, hoping to see Shadowstar again. But all that greeted her was the sun, bright and gentle as it shone done upon her face.

Nightshade slipped out of bed and threw on her black jeans and her cross and skull bones T-shirt. She walked over to the window, making her bed with her powers of telekinesis. She stared out through the thick glass, her eyes half-closed.

"What is this?" Night asked quietly.

Nightshade meditated peacefully besides Raven in front of the window. They levitated side-by-side, chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The belt around Night's waist suddenly began to flash and beep. Raven and Nightshade opened their eyes and stood up. The room began flashing red and an alarm sounded through Titans Tower. Everyone's outfits were flashing and beeping.

Robin ran into the room.

"Titans! Trouble!"

Nightshade narrowed her eyes. She snapped her fingers, and her casual clothes disappeared and were replaced with her black bodysuit.

Night ran up to Robin along with the others.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

Then, the TV screen fuzzed on and a face appeared. The single face of boy leered down at them. His mask was a mask that covered his eyes like Robin's. It was covered with tiny question marks. He smiled evilly.

"Hey, Titans. Thought I'd drop in for a surprise visit," the boy said in a low, almost grown-up voice.

"Who are you?" Robin barked.

"Patience, patience…ever heard of it?" taunted the boy. The camera scrolled farther away from the boy's face, revealing a green and black outfit covered with question marks. He held a staff in his hand with a question mark on the end of it. "The name's Enigma. Master of riddles and puzzles."

With this, Enigma bowed, staring up at them with a leering gaze. It gave Nightshade shivers. Robin narrowed his eyes and the others frowned deeply.

"What do you want?"

"Just to…_puzzle_ you all a little," Enigma said. "Why don't you come down here and see for yourself, Titans?"

Then the screen went black and changed to a normal window once more. Robin frowned and turned to the others.

"Titans, go!"

Jump City was eerily silent as they walked through it. There were no people. Gigantic question marks were all over the place, including the sky. The ground was black and the sky was a dark green.

"What has happened?" asked Starfire.

"Enigma," Robin said. "_He _did all this."

"I'm checking my scanners," said Cyborg. "Its says…there's no one within miles of here."

"It must be an illusion," Raven said. She closed her eyes; beneath her eyelids they changed to a white light. She placed her fingers to her temples. "I sense…something. It's blocking me out. I can't get in."

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Robin. Robin was staring at something on the ground. He picked it up and touched it with one finger cautiously. It was a circular disk, and when Robin touched it, a hologram rose out with Enigma's face. His shoulder length black hair framed obscured half of his face.

"Hello, Titans. Like the city? I designed it myself."

"What did you do?" Robin barked.

"I just placed a few strong holographic projectors here and there…oh, and I tapped my little staff here," Enigma explained. He held up his staff and shook it, smiling happily. "No more people, all puzzles and riddles. Such bliss."

"Where are you and what are you trying to do?"

"Now, if I told you that, it wouldn't be as much fun, now would it?" Enigma taunted. "You're just gonna have to solve the puzzles and riddles. Bye!"

"Gah!" Robin grunted, throwing his fist into the ground. He turned to the Titans. "Split up and find Enigma. Do whatever it takes."

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Nightshade glanced back at Robin. He stood there, breathing hard. She sighed and levitated down the road. The question marks flew by her, literally everywhere: on the buildings, plants, cars…everything. It seemed endless.

Nightshade leaned forward and flew faster. It wasn't that much of strain on her telekinesis now that she attained more control over it and her other powers from practicing daily with the Titans and meditating with Raven constantly. She curled and uncurled her fists, ready to fight if necessary. Then, out of nowhere, a screen burst out of the ground. Dirt and rocks were thrown everywhere, and Nightshade was propelled back onto the ground with its tremendous force.

Nightshade got out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Robin, I got something over here," Nightshade said hastily. "Some sort of giant TV screen. It burst right out of the ground."

_"Same here. I don't know what Enigma's planning, but it's something big."_

"Literally." An idea popped into Night's head. "Listen, Robin, you know what Enigma said about solving the puzzles and riddles?"

_"Yeah? What about it?"_

"I think he meant that literally," Nightshade said. A riddle popped onto the screen. She heard a light gasp from Robin's end. "Robin?"

_"I'm okay. But I think you're right about the riddle thing. Words just appeared on the screen where I am. Think we're supposed to solve it?"_

Night scoffed.

"Uh, yeah. The man himself said so right in our faces. Again, literally."

_"Robin, what is this strange device? And what are these words?" _asked Starfire.

_"It's a riddle, Star."_

_ "So, are we supposed to solve these things?" _Raven asked.

_ "If we wanna find Enigma, yeah, we do."_

_ "Then anybody got a Band-Aid? 'Cause my brain's starting to hurt just looking at it!" _exclaimed Beast Boy.

_"Not funny, man," _Cyborg said.

_"I think this riddle's even funnier than Beast Boy," _Raven retorted.

_"Hey! I am so funny!"_

_ "Right. Like embarrassing yourself is hilarious."_

_ "Guys," _Robin warned. _"Quit it and concentrate."_

_ "Robin is right. We have to decipher our riddles to find the Enigma."_

"Star's right," Nightshade said. "We have to concentrate. Robin, what does your riddle say?"

_"Here it is: I am metal, but weaker than steel. I process my dinner, but don't eat it. What am I?"_

_ "Wow. This dude really loves to confuse people," _commented BB.

_"Let's see…metal, eh? But weaker than steel…aluminum, maybe?" _guessed Cyborg.

"That sounds right."

_"I process my dinner, but don't eat it?"_

_ "Easy," _said Raven. _"A factory processor."_

_ "So, the guy's hiding in an…aluminum factory?" _BB asked.

_"That's what it looks like," _Robin said. _"Nightshade, what does your riddle say?"_

"Let's see…" Nightshade glanced up at the screen and quickly scanned the message. It was something. "I can't make it out. It looks like some sort of code."

Suddenly caught the reflection of the code in a piece of polished metal that lay discarded in the gutter. Night picked it up and held it up to the screen. She smiled.

"Robin, I think I got it," Nightshade said. "It's numbers. I just had to find something reflective. The numbers were doubled over."

_ "Wondrous," _Star murmured.

_"What are the numbers, Night?" _Robin asked.

Nightshade looked up at the screen and quickly used the mirror to decode the doubled numbers that were backwards and forwards to appear confusing.

"Okay. Got it. It says 5-3-9-7."

_"Sounds like an address," _said Robin.

_ "Or a warehouse number," _replied Raven. _"Robin, it's making more sense. It must be a warehouse belonging to an aluminum factory."_

"Clever, clever," said Nightshade. "This guy's smart."

_"And sneaky," _added Cy. _"I just figured my puzzle out. I got a place. It's in Downtown."_

_ "And I have something as well," _said Star. _"It seems to be in an abandoned area along the water."_

_ "Just figured mine out," _Raven updated. _"Apparently I was right about the factory idea. The name of the place is Aluminum Processing. Very obvious, isn't it?"_

_ "You bet. I still haven't got mine yet!" _BB said.

_"It's okay. We have enough information to find Enigma," _Robin said. _"Titans, go!"_

"I'm on it," Night replied.

She hitched her communicator back onto her belt and flew off into the air. Mechanical arms suddenly burst out of the screen and curled themselves around Night's delicate looking body.

"Ah! Let me go! Come on!"

The more she struggled, the tighter they grew around her until she could barely breathe. She saw tiny dots winking in her eyes. She knew she was about to go unconscious, or worse.

Then, she felt a burst of energy hidden deep within her. It welled up. Nightshade felt herself grow stronger. Her mind let out waves of black telekinetic energy, which wore the coils down and weakened their grip from around her. She took in a deep breath and escaped the coils. The coils followed her around the air, but she easily broke them with her mind, pulling them apart as easily as ripped paper. She smiled triumphantly.

She took off into the air and to the Downtown area. The other Titans waited for her. She descended to the ground, a good covering of sweat lining her face.

She placed her hands on her hips and said, "That was fun."

Raven smirked at her.

"Come on, guys," Robin said. "Let's go take this guy down."

He smiled and lifted a fist, curling it menacingly.

All the Titans smiled at this proclamation.

The water was a dark green. Even question marks floated on top of the harbor's waves. Truthfully, it was cuckoo.

The Titans made their way cautiously towards the warehouses that lined up side by side with spaces in-between them. Nightshade glanced over the numbers and spotted 5397. She waved the other Titans over and they followed her into the dark warehouse. Night almost smiled. It was perfect. In case she had to fight, there was tons of darkness to use against her enemies. Starfire lit up a starbolt in her hand and held it up high so that everyone could see better. Cyborg added yet more light with an automatic light that popped out of his machinery.

"Very handy," Night said to him.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said, shrugging.

The Titans slowly walked in, waiting for something to happen. There was just dead silence with a faint breeze whipping through the window every once in a while.

"So," said Beast Boy, "where is he?"

As soon as he said that, razor sharp metal question marks propelled themselves out of nowhere.

"You had to ask," Raven said.

Robin whipped out his metal stick and hit them away, breaking some in half. Raven stopped the ones coming towards her with her telekinesis and broke them. Star blasted hers with starbolts; Cy used his sonic cannon to take them out. Beast Boy ducked while Nightshade sent powerful kicks to them. The remnants of them lay on the ground.

But that wasn't the last of it. Robots with question marks all over them and black and green coloring surrounded them. Nightshade narrowed her eyes.

"Let's take these guys out," Night growled.

"Titans, go!" Robin exclaimed.

Nightshade threw uppercuts to the robots coming her way, then sent powerful sidekicks to them. Sweat dotted her upper lip, and she gladly licked it away. She punched and punched, kicked and kicked until the bad boys were all destroyed. She looked disdainfully down upon their remains, breathing heavily. Her shoulders hunched as she breathed, moving up and down with her lungs.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had turned into a ram and rammed his horns against the robots he faced. That knocked some to the ground. He turned his back and kicked some down with his hind legs. Nightshade ran over to help him. She knocked some down with a hook punch, smiling as she did so.

"Night, look out!" Beast Boy shouted.

But Nightshade turned her head too late and faced the blast of a mean laser in her face. Beast Boy rushed over to her side. Nightshade lay groaning on the ground, her side aching from the harsh impact of landing on the hard concrete. Just then a huge robot was about to attack Nightshade. BB saw the horror on Night's face and turned around, changing into a gorilla to match the fierce robot.

Beast Boy, as a gorilla, roared hugely and smacked the robot to the ground with a strong fist. Then, he punched the robot angrily until it was all in tiny bits of gears and metal. He let out a sniff and turned to Nightshade. He picked her gently up in his arms and transformed back into his normal self. Nightshade smiled at him.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Um…no problem…heh."

"Uh, Beast Boy? You can put me down now."

Beast Boy blushed. He didn't even notice that he had her in his arms for what was longer than necessary. He smiled sheepishly and placed her gently back on her feet. She widened her eyes, then narrowed them. With her powers of darkness, she blasted another robot behind BB.

He looked at her in astonishment.

"Whoa."

"You betcha. Now what do ya say about kicking some more robot butt?"

"Yeah!"

They clasped hands and headed off to attack more robots. Beast Boy couldn't help think about how light and delicate Nightshade felt, and looked, in his arms. She looked so frail like porcelain, yet her powers were as strong as heck. It dumbfounded him. And her hand...it felt so, so soft and right in his. She smiled her warmest, happiest smile at him. His heart thumped loudly at the sight of it. She didn't care if dirt was smudged on her cheeks and her side hurt. She just wanted to kick butt.

Beast Boy smiled back.

Starfire blasted the robots that attacked her with her eye beams. Some melted while others escaped it. She shot the last of hers down with strongly thrown starbolts. Her teeth were gritted hard and she threw the starbolts with all her.

"Hah! HAH!" she yelled with each pelting of her power.

She zoomed towards a few others and kicked them hard. They fell over in the impact of her alien strength. Robin jumped over to her, kicking the robots down.

"Star, give me a hand!" he said.

Starfire obeyed willingly and grabbed both his hands. She swung him around and released him. Robin landed on a huge robot and opened its metal surface. He jammed the workings inside it and took it out in just a matter of seconds.

Cyborg threw rock hard punches at some robots, blasting others with his sonic cannon. Raven took out the last of them all by slicing them with her telekinesis.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _she chanted.

Then she flew from the air to the ground. That left the robots sliced into thick, sputtering chunks of metal.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered. "Oh yeah! We rock."

The Titans gathered around in a group, breathing hard. Raven had her arms crossed.

"It was a trap," Raven said gloomily. "And we fell for it."

"But we beat their butts, didn't we?" asked BB.

"Not quite," answered a voice from the warehouse doors.

There stood the real life Enigma, smiling tauntingly at them from afar. His grin grew wider at the looks of despair on the Titans' faces.

"You thought you had me, didn't you? Well, Titans, you thought wrong. Here I am! Come and get me."

Beast Boy released his hand from Nightshade's. He changed into a bull and charged towards Enigma. Enigma snapped his fingers and Beast Boy appeared upside down on his back and looking very confused. Robin lunged at him, but Enigma stamped his staff on the ground and Robin went right through him. Enigma smiled tauntingly.

It was Nightshade who attacked next, but not Enigma. Instead it was his staff. She attacked him head-on and kicked the staff out of his grip. She grabbed it as it fell through the air.

"No! Don't!"

"I've had enough of your tricks, Enigma," Nightshade hissed. "It's time to end this."

"NO!"

Nightshade snapped the silver cane down over her knee. All at once, the entire side reverted back to its normal state. Enigma fell to the ground, crying pathetically.

Nightshade left him to Cyborg and rushed over to BB.

"God, that was something! You okay?" she asked concernedly.

Before she knew what was happening, Beast Boy had planted a tender kiss on her pale cheek. He drew away, blushing some, but blushing and smiling. Night placed a hand to her cheek to the spot where he had kissed her, a shocked and dazed expression filling her face.

"Yeah…I am…"

Nightshade smiled softly at BB. She helped him up and they held hands, walking back over to the group. Beast Boy's hand tightened over hers. Inside, Nightshade's heart was as warm as a flame. She smiled to herself, happy.


	12. Episode 8: Secret Revealed

**Episode Eight**

Secret Revealed

_"How's it going?" _Gadget asked Nightshade through her communicator.

"Great," said Night. "I'm glad I joined the Titans."

_"I'm glad you've made some friends. Sounds like you're happier than you used to be."_

"How so?"

_"I noticed before you were so…closed up and angry. You were so serious when you fought demons and other creatures. Now…now you sound so lighthearted. You must be really happy."_

Night thought of Beast Boy and smiled dreamily.

"You're right about that."

_"Say, have you used your laptop recently?"_

"To tell you the truth, no actually. The Tower or Robin usually warns us if there's some bad guy on the loose. But I've written in my journal some."

_"That's good. I'm glad you like it. Take care, okay? And keep in control of your powers!"_

"Yeah, yeah…I know. See ya."

Night cut off the connection with Gadget and sat down at her desk in front of her laptop.

_I feel different somehow. I've been in the Teen Titans for a month now. And these are my first real friends besides Gadget. I feel…excepted normal. They don't give a shit that I am the way I am. Especially Raven. Raven's…how can I put it mildly? Mysterious. She's really mellow and calm and so down to earth. But I can say that I feel a really strong connection to her. Our powers are so similar: we share telekinesis and telepathy. We're both dark. It's so cool._

_ And Beast Boy. He's something else altogether. I feel I can really be myself when I'm around him. I really, really like him. And in that way, yes. I've never felt this way before; it's strange…yet so nice. I love it._

_ But overall…I don't know what to think of what's happening._

_ It all started the second or third night I stayed here in Titans Tower after the Titans rescued me after my blackout, or regeneration coma. I was sleeping, right? Well, in my dreams it was pitch black. Dark all around me. And then I heard this heavenly voice…not an angel's, though. It was so sweet it brought tears to my eyes. The voice sounded so sad it hurt me. And the voice…it spoke the strangest words in another language. I seemed to naturally understand this alien language. I don't know why, though. That's the mystery here._

_ The voice was singing a lovely, bittersweet lullaby that I didn't understand at first. But the words…they're familiar to me. Like I've heard them somewhere someplace before. I don't know how._

_ And recently in my dreams I was visited by this ethereal (the only way to really describe her beauty) and…absolutely perfectly beautiful girl with silver-white hair. She was the voice I heard in my dreams so much. She visited me and spoke to me through telepathy, or through our minds. She had the same power I did! And she spoke of her people called the Purans and how I was one of them, and she too was one of them. She told me her name was "Sherdser," or Shadowstar. Shadowstar kept calling me "Una Pura" and she knew my real name which is Galen. _

_ And these Purans of which she spoke? Shadowstar said that they harbored the same abilities as me. It makes me question my past. Where did I really come from? Who am I really? And most of all, what is this? A joke? But she said it wasn't. And should I trust Shadowstar? I don't think I will. Not until she shows me, or tells me, something actually believable first. For now, I'll take it all in and see what I make of it. I don't think Gadget would want me to trust this…purely beautiful, ethereal stranger._

_ Over and out._

Questions ran through Nightshade's mind. She wanted to know more, yet her information source was only so limited. She felt so confused. Who was she really? Shadowstar appeared to be like her…so beautiful, she was. Were these "Purans" as beautiful as she? And who were they anyway?

So many questions, but Nightshade knew she had to wait only so long before Shadowstar returned to her in her dreams and explained what was really going on with her. Then maybe Nightshade's questions could be answered properly.

Night climbed up the stairs that led to the roof of Titans Tower. When she opened the door, she noticed that the sun hovered right up the faraway horizon of the ocean. The colors of red, orange, pink, and magenta painted the path the sun had taken. It was now close to sinking beneath the surface of the ocean. Night smiled peacefully and sat down on the ground.

She removed her hoodie from her body and threw it beside her, revealing a black tank top with a picture of Harry Potter on the front. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She cleared her mind, trying to control the storm of noise within her.

And she meditated in silence.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"_

Night kept on chanting. She smiled, now knowing how Raven could keep her powers and emotions in check. She felt her powers bend under her control. The shadows wrapped themselves around her body lovingly. The warmth the darkness emanated was wonderful, as was the power that flowed through her veins. She felt some sort of force…maybe magic or energy fill her. It was luscious. The taste of it on her tongue and in her throat powered her to the maximum. She opened her eyes and noticed herself levitating one foot off of the ground. She looked down and descended to the ground gracefully.

Nightshade held up her hands and smiled at herself in disbelief.

"I did it! Whoo!"

Nightshade curled her fingers into fists and raised her lower arms over her face. She formed an X.

"_Forces of darkness and shadow, I call to ye…come to me!"_

The darkness and shadows around her bent over the ground and floated in the air. They swiftly formed a dark sphere around Nightshade's delicate figure. Meanwhile, Nightshade's eyes glowed a furious crimson red. Then, she thrust out her right hand to the ground and levitated from the ground. Her white hair flew around her head wildly.

"NAH!" she grunted. She flew straight into the air, almost jumping eagerly. She lowered her fists to her sides and flew around high in the sky. She curled them tighter and tighter and willed the shadows to make her go faster and faster and faster…

The speed was exhilarating.

"HA!"

Nightshade laughed from the adrenaline rush that buzzed within her. She spun around in acrobatic circles in the sky. Her breath came in quick, short gasps. The entire experience thrilled her to the core. The cold night air made the hairs on her skin stand up. She shivered, but with sheer excitement. She could feel the excitement buzzing in her. She loved this kind of buzz. It was just what she needed.

She finally returned to the top of Titans Tower. She took in lungfuls of the fresh night air. The buzz lingered as strong as it had been when she had begun. She ran her arm across her forehead, wiping the light sheen of sweat from her brow. Now cold, Nightshade slipped on her hoodie once more and returned inside.

She was there again, back in the void like always. But now things appeared clearer. Especially the girl in front of her.

Shadowstar floated gracefully towards her in the darkness. She seemed to glow radiantly with her magnificent white and silver clothes, silver jewelry, ivory skin, and silver-streaked snow-white hair. Her sharply sweet smile made Night's heart ache with something. Longing, perhaps?

Shadowstar bowed as elegantly as a reed would and straightened up again. Her smile was still there as she gazed at Nightshade.

_So, _Nightshade thought to Shadowstar, _are you gonna tell me more about this…'Una Pura' you keep calling me?_

Shadowstar nodded. _Let me first tell you the history of it. A brief history, of course, as I do not have much time here. The Purans are always ruled by the chosen heir to the Rexim Lit throne. This heir, or heirs, are called an "Una Pura."_

_And…I'm an heir to a throne?_

_Yes._

_So…I'm royalty?_

_In a sense…yes, you are._

_Cool. What exactly does "Una Pura" mean in your language?_

_It translates into English as "One Pure," but it's actually "Pure One." You would be "Pure One Galen."_

_Interesting…_

_I would think so, _replied Shadowstar. Her lips twitched and widened into an even bigger smile. _These are your people._

_I've been away from them and raised on Earth all my life. They don't exactly count as my people._

_But it is in your blood. You, I believe, can speak to some extent in Puran?_

_Yeah…how-?_

_I know these things. Unlike other languages that have to be learned, memorized, and spoken constantly to be remembered, Puran is in our blood. This means a Puran person can speak the language without even have to be taught anything at all. Another thing is that magic runs within us._

_And me?_

_Yes. Every Puran has magic in their blood. Each person, to some extent, can control a fraction of each element that exists._

Nightshade smiled in wonderment.

_That's cool as heck, _she thought.

_It is simply natural._

_You sure this isn't all a hoax or something?_

_No. _Shadowstar shook her head. _It is not. It is real. More real than you shall ever know._

_Tell me…how do you know so much about me?_

_I knew it would come to this. Well…I was educated to find you. I have a powerful connection to you._

_What do you mean?_

_Well…Galen, I am your cousin._

_Cousin?_

_Yes…cousin. I am sorry I did not tell you later. Time is so limited this way. There is only so much I can tell you in a short period of time._

_What does this mean? Did I have a father? A mother? An aunt? An uncle?_

_Yes. Your father had a sister. I am your father's sister's daughter. That makes me your cousin._

Nightshade crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief.

_It's just so hard to believe. I had family? What happened? Why didn't they want me, Shadow? What happened? Why am I alone up until now? Why?_

_Something happened, _Shadowstar whispered from within their thread of contact. _Something horrible._

_What? Where are they?_

A tear ran down Shadowstar's cheek.

_They are…dead._

_Dead? _Nightshade shook her head. _I have parents, and they're dead? How? How did it happen?_

Shadowstar shook her head.

_I can tell you no more now. Our time here together has nearly expired. I must go. Farewell, Una Pura._

_COME BACK! TELL ME!_

But all that answered Nightshade's mind was dead silence. She was alone. She screamed in frustration in the silence. The noise reverberated through the quiet. No one head her within her dreams.

"And now for my next trick…_Mumbo Jumbo!"_

Mumbo smiled and waved around his wand. Scarves appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Nightshade's black suit. She struggled to get free, but they wouldn't allow her to escape. She was trapped.

Mumbo waved his wand again, which turned into a saw. He levitated Nightshade in front of him and raised the saw high. Nightshade's eyes went wide with fear. She closed her eyes shut just as he was about to saw her in half, but she heard a thump. Then, nothing.

Nightshade opened one eye and then the other. She was no longer trapped in scarves, but on the concrete sidewalk, unharmed. Beast Boy was beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks."

Beast Boy returned her smile, helping her to her feet. They held hands unconsciously as they charged Mumbo head on. Robin and Starfire were fighting him from the front. Star blasted Mumbo with her green eye beams; Robin threw hard punches and kicks at him; Raven rose objects with her mind and chucked them at Mumbo; Cyborg knocked him over with a blast from his sonic cannon. Beast Boy and Nightshade ran at him from where he lay sprawled over on the ground. Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and Nightshade climbed onto his back and hooked her arms around his hairy green neck.

Beast Boy jumped at Mumbo and Nightshade clawed him with the nails on her black leather gloves. He pinned Mumbo to the ground; Nightshade wrapped him up with a thick sheet of metal. Beast Boy drew back and changed into his human form. The black energy of her telekinesis faded from the metal. Nightshade smirked at the look of exasperation on Mumbo's face.

"Well, Mumbo, look's like the show's over for you," she taunted.

"And he's definitely _not _getting an encore," Raven added as she levitated down besides Nightshade. Raven smiled at Nightshade. The trust had grown between them for the past few days. It felt like Raven was beginning to forget their past uncertainties and had become closer as friends.

The Titans smirked at Mumbo before handing him over to the police.

"I'm starved," complained Nightshade.

"Pizza?" suggested Cyborg.

"Might as well," Raven answered. "There's nothing _else_ to eat around here."

"Pizza it is," Robin said.

"Can we-?" started BB.

"NO!" everybody exclaimed in unison.

BB crossed his arms and pouted. Nightshade wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey…how about my side of the pizza is tofu?"

"Really?" BB smiled hopefully.

Night shrugged and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"You…don't mind?"

Night smirked up at him. "I've dealt with worse than _tofu_." She spit the last word out, her eyes popping out for a moment. Beast Boy smiled at her and took her right arm, pulling her hand out of the pocket of her pants. Night had changed back into her regular clothing before. He held her pale hand within his silver glove.

"Thanks."

Night cocked her head and smiled at him. "No problem, B."

Her smiled grew wider as he squeezed her hand. His hand felt nice within hers.

Her short white hair fell over her face as they walked to the not so far off pizza place in front of them. They sat down at a table on the balcony overlooking the street below. The table had an umbrella so as to keep the sunshine from glaring down in their eyes and the heat off. A nice breeze shifted the umbrella around above. It felt nice. The storm before had brought cool and calm weather. Another reason why Nightshade loved it when it rained. It was always because things were clean and clear after a raging storm. The world was washed anew, untainted by impurities.

The six argued about what toppings they wanted on the pizza.

"How about pepperoni?" Cy suggested.

"DUDE! Hello? Vegetarian here!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What about cheese?" Night asked. "It's not meat the last time I checked."

"Mushrooms?" said Robin.

"Fungus? Why do we not?" Starfire wondered.

"Can we _please _just order _something_?" Raven asked tiredly.

"Well, tofu on my side of the pizza," Nightshade called out. When the other Titans gave her weird looks, she added, "It's for Beast Boy. I want cheese."

Robin nodded understandingly and ordered. Within a few minutes, they got their pizza and munched on it happily.

"So…" Nightshade placed down the slice of pizza she was eating onto her plate. "There was something I wanted to ask you guys."

"Yeah?" replied Cyborg.

Nightshade hesitated, picking at the skin around her nails nervously.

"Well…I've been wondering it for a while. We _are _all friends, right?"

"Yeah," said Robin.

"What is wrong?" asked Starfire. Her tiny red eyebrows drew down in concern.

Night waved her hands in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong! I…just…" Night sighed, placing her chin in her hand. "How the _heck_ do I _begin_?" She let out another breath and started over again.

"Okay…This will probably unnerve some of you, but…you know the room I'm staying in? The one that's all empty of color?" Some of the Titans nodded. "There's a name on the door…Terra. Who was she?"

All of the Titans looked down sadly at the name. Night drew her eyebrows up in concern.

"So…she must've been very important to you guys, huh?"

"More than you could know," said Beat Boy from beside her. Night glanced at him.

"Can you…um…tell me about her?" Night asked, addressing all of the Titans. Robin glanced at the others and they nodded. Raven, Night noted, had her hood still down. She looked somewhere in between angry and sad. Everyone's faces were contorted somewhere in between a mix of those emotions and more. It was almost unbearable for her to see.

Robin was the first one to speak.

"Terra was…someone you can't describe."

"She was our friend," Starfire said.

"Our enemy," said Raven.

"She was a Titan," said Beast Boy.

"And she was someone no one else could compare to," Cyborg said.

"Like you," said Robin, "we discovered her fighting a monster. Not a demon, but a giant scorpion…thing…"

"We befriended her," said Star.

"Took her in," said Raven.

"We gave her a home," said Beast Boy.

"We watched her practice," said Cyborg.

"We made her a Titan," said Robin. "But she ran away. She came back, saying she was stronger than she had been last time."

"That she had practiced," Starfire said.

"But she hadn't," Raven added. "Just was as worse as the first time she came."

"What powers did she have?" asked Nightshade.

"Earth," Beast Boy answered. "She controlled earth."

"Geomancer," Cyborg corrected.

"What did she look like?" Nightshade said.

"Blond hair," BB replied, "blue eyes, really delicate-looking. She was strong, though."

Night narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What happened to her? Did she die or something?"

"Something like that," Raven said.

"Terra betrayed us to an enemy of ours," Robin explained. "His name was Slade and we've encountered him before. He took advantage of Terra's weakness and used it against us. She exploited everything about us to him."

"Our flaws," said Cyborg.

"Our weaknesses," said Raven.

"Everything that made us tick," said Beast Boy.

"But she did not know," Star said. "She felt like she did not have a choice. She felt that it was too late."

"But it wasn't," Robin continued. "In the end, when Slade conquered the city, Terra at his side, we came back after being defeated once. We found Slade and attempted to release Terra of his hold. In her rage to escape his influence, she triggered a volcano underneath the city. And, in a last attempt to save the city, she used her powers to seal the volcano."

Nightshade widened her eyes. "And Slade?"

"Gone…for now."

"Terra?"

"Was turned to stone," Cyborg said. "She still is. Underneath the city."

"So…now you know," said Robin.

"Yeah…" Night sighed and looked up at their forlorn faces. "I can finally understand why the subject of Terra impacts you in such a way. She was a Teen Titan, a true friend."

"Yes," said Starfire.

"Do I replace her?"

"No," murmured Raven quietly.

"You are yourself, Nightshade," Starfire spoke. She smiled a little. "Nothing shall change that."

Nightshade smiled at all of them.

"Thanks for telling me, guys. It took a lot of guts to do that."

They all bowed their heads. In memory of Terra, Nightshade guessed. She, too, bowed her head in memory of the one Titan she had never met.


End file.
